The Bat-Cat Alphabet
by Captain006
Summary: Catwoman has been selected for a new rehabilitation program where she must live with a board member of Gotham City State Penitentiary for a short amount of time to see the joys of a normal life. Guess who volunteered to take her in. Bruce Wayne. Set after "Catwoman Goes to College/Batman Displays His Knowledge" with Julie Newmar as Catwoman. Dedicated to the best Batman ever. R&R!
1. A-Adopt a Villain

_It's a quite Wednesday afternoon in Gotham City as citizens leisurely stroll about town. But at Gotham City State Penitentiary the board members are everything except quiet._

Bruce Wayne calmly observed his hysterical colleagues express their deepest fears and downright refusals in participating in Warden Crichton's new rehabilitating program. He lightly bounced the sides of his index fingers off of his lips while his esteemed associates screamed at the older gentlemen standing next to him.

"But Warden you can't be serious." Mrs. Harper exclaimed. Mrs. Faye Harper was a well-established woman of Gotham City. She was partial owner of the Golden Lady Opera House, owned three fur stores and served on the PTA committee at Gotham City elementary. She was also a former beauty queen but now at the ripe age of 80 years old she was a lovely sight with her snow white hair and bright blue eyes. Faye Harper was as charming as she was witty and never missed an opportunity to harass Bruce especially when it came to his love life.

"I am most serious Mrs. Harper. I strongly feel this is good idea." The Warden urged. The older gentleman was trying his hardest to find new ways to assimilate each and every prisoner into a new life in Gotham City. Some did better than others but there were still many who did not see the joys of a normal life.

"It sounds wonderful but it doesn't sound realistic. What about the risks involved? Many of us have families and, let's face it, everyone here has some sort of fortune and in some cases, many forms of fortune any one of those vile creatures would love to get their greedy hands on." The large man at the opposite end of the large mahogany table did have a point- a very large point. Almost as big as the man himself. David Archibald, the 2nd largest man and had the 2nd largest fortune in Gotham City. The man was a mountain with the heart of a koala bear. His Scottish features and boisterous laugh made him the life of any party. Married six times and his latest wife was the heiress of an Indian dress company he met in a buffet line on a cruise.

"We are not looking to use this program for high criminal cases such as the Riddler, Joker and Penguin. They do not express any desire to be rehabilitated but we are doing everything we can to change that. However, this specific program that Warden Crichton is suggesting is having each board member house an inmate who has either shown some signs of change or is making a strong effort to be rehabilitated. It will only be for a short amount of time to show them how life can be outside a life of crime. It's giving them a sense of what they are missing in their lives." Bruce calmly explained.

"Bruce, it sounds all fine and well when you put it like that but what do the police think about this idea?" Mrs. Harper asked.

Bruce simply smiled, "We have spoken with the Commissioner and Chief O'Hara and they agreed it is a great idea but only for select group of inmates that passed certain requirements." He could tell they had eased up a little bit but it still wasn't enough.

"I have also spoken with Batman and he thinks it's certainly a little unorthodox but if it can help these people to become better citizens of Gotham then he is all for it. I have expressed the same concerns all of you have stated and he does understand how unnerving this situation can be for all of us. But I do have his word that no harm will come to us because he is the one who selected the prisoners for the program.

"Well then why doesn't he just offer to keep them all in his Batcave? If he thinks there's no harm in it? He's smart and can teach them a lot more than we could. Plus, they're all scared of him anyway, so it's not like they'll try anything." Another member commented.

 _Not everyone is scared of him._

Bruce furrowed his brow slightly, "How can living in a bat cave be helpful for those who have been locked up in a prison who are desperately trying to find a new life in this city? They need to see how everyday society is more beneficial than they realize and they can't do that in the Batcave. Plus he cannot be held responsible for all of them."

"Bruce is right." The Warden piped in. "We can't expect any of these people to feel like upstanding members of society by sticking them in a room with other inmates. It wouldn't be any different than keeping them in prison. It has to be individually focused to meet that person's specific needs to accomplish such a task."

The others had grown silent knowing there were only two options. Reject the program and go back to their comfortable lifestyles or follow Bruce and take the plunge to help these people.

Bruce could see the tug-o-war in their eyes. He wasn't trying to force the program onto them. He just wanted his colleagues to see what he always tried to see as Bruce Wayne and Batman. Hope. They had all heard the stories of reformed criminals before now they could experience the joy he felt when whenever he saw the transformation of his former adversaries.

"Please understand we are not trying to push this onto any of you. If you do not feel comfortable participating in this program we will not force you to join. No one will think ill of you for refusing, you have my word." Bruce stated with sympathetic blue eyes. His mind was already made up. But would anyone join him?

Glances flew across the room seeing who would be brave enough to join Bruce and the Warden in this crazy endeavor. Mrs. Harper gave Bruce a side glance that only a mother would give her child. Her blue eyes twinkled with a small hint of a warning. She knew Bruce too well. If he was on board for something it had to be pretty special. She let a small chuckle before reaching for the undisturbed pile of records sitting in the middle of the table. She flipped through the pile until she found the one with her name on it. She lightly pushed the other documents back to the center before turning her attention back to the young millionaire playboy in the smart gray suit.

"Bruce, my boy, you owe me for this." She smirked.

"Don't I always?" He turned her smirk barely containing a grin.

"Yes, but this time you owe me big." She just couldn't help herself whenever she found an opportunity.

"And what exactly are you asking me to do?" He smiled knowing full well where this conversation was headed.

"Get married already and stop spending so much time on so many committees! I swear you are as busy as the Caped Crusader himself." She exclaimed with a large grin. Bruce couldn't contain it anymore and let out a hearty laugh.

"Well, thank you for your concern Mrs. Harper." Bruce grinned. He didn't really want to address that situation.

"Who knows? Maybe you will find some nice girl from one of these files who is looking to be rehabilitated into being a millionaire's wife."

"I can promise you, Wayne. The moment you get married you will be as busy as Batman himself." David bellowed. "Take it from someone who knows." He laughed.

That broke all tension. The others began sifting through the stack until Bruce's file was the only one left. He reached out for the manila envelope slightly afraid and slightly anxious for what he was about to see or rather who he was about to see.

His heart was racing a thousand miles per second. His hands were perspiring. And his collar was practically strangling him. Should he look now or wait until everyone was gone? Could he really wait that long? The anticipation was becoming more excruciating by the second.

To compose himself, he decided to practice a relaxation method his learned from Master Kun-Foo Fy-Ting of Chaipan who visited Gotham City for the annual world fair. Bruce breathed in and silently spelled "c-a-l-m" then would spell "r-e-l-a-x" every time he breathed out; slowly changing the pace of spelling on every cycle until he managed to block out the contents of the file from his mind. His thoughts were interrupted by the warden.

"Excellent!" The Warden exclaimed clasping his hands in an almost victory-like stance. "Thank you, all of you. You have no idea how much of a difference you will make to these poor souls." They simply smiled, nodded and thanked the warden.

The meeting lasted for another ten minutes. They had to cut it short due to all of the shouting and disagreement over the new program. But it was worth it if it turned out to be a success. Even only one person was changed it would be worth it.

They all said their goodbyes and headed out of the board room chatting away about their upcoming events and gatherings they all had planned along with the "when's" and "where's" of each event.

Bruce managed to distract himself long enough with the pleasant goodbyes and invites before his thoughts led back to the file in his hand. He knew he'd have to look at it eventually and he couldn't run from the situation either. But he was no coward. He faced some of the most dastardly villains of Gotham City both as Bruce Wayne and Batman.

He had to do it. He had done it before but this time it would be different. This time he wouldn't be fooled. It really was going to be different. It had to be. He could feel it. He just didn't know how it would be different.

He took a deep breath and opened the flimsy folder. He saw the mugshot he had seen dozens of times and read one line.

Name: Catwoman

He closed the file with a sigh and walked towards his car.


	2. J-Just Her Parole Officer

J- Just Her Parole Officer

Bruce cruised down the long winding road towards the state prison where he would retrieve the Princess of Plunder. The trip seemed endless and yet extremely short once he reached the city limits. He, Dick, Barbra and Alfred had been busying away getting everything ready for what they thought was a hopeless endeavor. They thought Bruce was out of his mind.

Plus, they had to come up with a cover story to prevent any eyebrows being raised about a mysterious beautiful woman suddenly staying at Wayne Manor for a long period of time. Sure they would believe the idea she was his latest flame but girls came and went in Bruce's life and he was rarely seen with the same woman twice.

He also knew he had to be extremely cautious about how he handled her presence. She could cloud his mind without even being near him. She had this power over him he couldn't shake and a part of him didn't want to shake it off. He shook those thoughts away and pulled up to the gate of Gotham City State Penitentiary.

He continued gazing out the window of Warden Crichton's office overlooking the trimmed court yard. He watched people come and go but not really concentrating on anything. His thoughts were elsewhere. He just sat there with glazed eyes waiting for her to arrive. He'd been here before after his persistence with the board to give her an early release and he would take on the responsibility of being her parole officer. He just couldn't help himself. He knew it was a gamble to let her go but Bruce had seen her vulnerable side. He liked it. He saw hope in her. Hope that she just might-but it blew up in his face almost immediately. She even tried to seduce him-again- and he almost let her succeed. But once she revealed she was trying kill him with a poisonous perfume he, of course, was furious but also disappointed.

Was it a game to her? Was he just a tease to her? Or was it more "Be mine or be killed"?

 _But she did ask me for a date once..._

 _And to marry her._

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the cell door being opened. It was Warden Crichton. Bruce stood to greet the older gentleman.

"Hello Warden. How are you?" Bruce smiled as he buttoned his suit jacket before shaking his colleague's hand.

"Fine, Bruce. Just fine. And how goes it with you?" Warden Crichton smiled taking the young millionaire's hand.

"Doing well sir. Thanks." Bruce replied.

"Excellent. Do please have seat." The man gestured to the two chairs across from his desk. He waited for Bruce to sit down before telling him the news. "Bruce, the reason why I called you in for this meeting was because I wanted to make you aware of something before seeing her."

 _Uh oh._

Bruce shifted in his seat slightly, "Alright."

"The last time we did this it didn't go over so well." The Warden began.

"I'm very sorry for what happened. I really believed she would have changed and I guess I wasn't a good enough of a parole officer. Guilt washed over Bruce's face. He felt it was his fault it didn't work out like they hoped.

"Oh no, Bruce. You tried and you obviously saw something in her we didn't see. You're a good man, Wayne. You just wanted her to see the light and believed she could." Warden Crichton smiled.

"Thank you." Bruce returned his smile but still felt a little guilty. "Was there anything else you wanted to discuss?"

"Yes," Warden Crichton walked around his desk. "The main reason why I needed to speak with was because there is something you should know about her. I'm sure you were rather shocked when you saw her profile yesterday in the pile."

 _Not really. But he was a little surprised by his own actions by adding her to the "qualified" stack when he was reviewing the prison records for those being accepted for the project. The prison had updated Batman on her situation and felt she should be looked over for evaluation. He had a pretty good idea what the warden was going to tell him._

"Well I wanted to let you know she has become rather distant and very quiet since you last saw her." The Warden stated.

Bruce was a little concerned when he was first informed about her sudden moodiness but he figured it was because she landed herself back in prison again. It also made him a little nervous when she became too silent because it usually indicated she is about to strike. He forced himself not to jump to conclusions and wanted to approach the situation with a clear mind untainted with preconceived ideas.

The Warden noticed the millionaire's quizzical expression, "It's true, Bruce. She barely eats and if she's not aimlessly walking about the grounds she's sulking by the window stroking her hair. She doesn't really interact with anyone except Debbie, the Women's Prison warden who will often retrieve books for her from the prison library. Debbie's also commented on Catwoman's odd behavior saying she'll be sitting on her bed looking up at the sky in the middle of the night almost as if she's searching for something."

"Searching for something?" Bruce questioned.

"Yes, but we don't know what it is and she won't say anything."

"Hmmm…" Bruce hummed.

"Health wise she's fine but other than that we aren't quite sure what's happened to her."

This was strange even for her. When she was quiet and "following the rules" she got an early parole and then mayhem would ensue. But the fact she wasn't eating or sleeping had Bruce a little worried. Before he could say anything else, the Warden's secretary buzzed informing them Warden Debbie Cretcher and Catwoman had arrived from the Woman's Prison wing.

"Thank you, Molly. Send them in." The Warden replied. "Well Bruce all I have to say now is the same thing I told you last time. Good luck, Wayne and heaven help you."

Bruce gave his colleague a smile. He stood up when the sound of high heels began descending from the top of the short staircase. Warden Cretcher unlocked Warden Crichton's office door and motioned for Catwoman to walk in.

Catwoman. The only woman who made him completely defenseless with a simple look. Those enchanting dark eyes teasing him behind a glittery black mask made him forget the entire world existed. He couldn't understand why he had such a desire to embrace her and run his fingers through her long silk like hair and passionately kiss those enticing lips that cursed him, teased him and sometimes invited him.

All of these things ran through his head and all she did was walk through a door. She hadn't even spoken to him yet. His nails were going to leave very deep imprints in the palms of his hands if he didn't a grip on his emotions.

 _You are just her parole officer. You are not Batman or even playboy Bruce Wayne. Just her parole officer…_

His knuckles were white but no ChaiPan relaxation method would be of any help to him now. He could already hear one of Dick's "holisms." _Holy high heart rate, Batman!_

 _Oh boy._

"Hello, Catwoman. How are you doing?" The Warden politely asked. They both were a little concerned when they saw her. Her face was a thinner and dark circles had formed under her eyes obviously due to her late night star gazing routine.

She gave the warden a small smirk, "I'm here, Warden."

Wow. She had changed. Last time she was ticked for being interrupted during her afternoon catnap. Something was obviously wrong with her. There was no light in her at all. Not even irritation for being disturbed. That was not the woman he knew. He desperately wanted to fix whatever was bothering her.

 _I'd do anything to my Catwoman back._

 _Your Catwoman?_ Barbara's voice rang out in his head.

Bruce shook that thought away. Although he did have to admit he'd gladly take being chased by one of her tigers compared to what he was seeing. And the other part of him wanted to just whisk her off the Wayne Manor right then and there and never let the world hurt her ever again. Well, in a way he was kind of doing that. Just not the way he wanted it.

"You remember Bruce Wayne?" Warden Crichton gestured to the silent gentleman standing to her left.

"Hello, Catwoman." Bruce gave her a small smile. She lit up a little when she saw him. It was like seeing an old friend.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne. How are you doing?" She replied.

He was a little relieved when she perked up a little when she saw him.

"I'm doing well, thank you. How are you?" Bruce replied

She just shrugged, "Like I said, Mr. Wayne. I'm here."

"Well we are hoping to change that." The Warden cut in. "Please have seat." They took their seats and proceeded with their meeting.

They informed her of the special project and the rules and regulations that would be placed on her during her stay at Wayne Manor. She was surprised Bruce had willing volunteered to take her in but she was happy it was someone she knew and liked his company even if it was brief. She remembered the disappointment on his face when she walked back into Warden Crichton's office after violating her parole. She kind of felt sorry for him. He was just trying to help and she just threw it right back in his face. So she was a glad he came back to take her on again.

After their meeting, she was escorted back to the Women's Prison wing to change clothes. Bruce paced the waiting area until she showed up. He finally stopped when he saw her walking with Warden Cretcher. She exchanged her black bodysuit for a simple black dress. He didn't recognize her at first. She was also no longer wearing her matching mask and ears. It was like a whole other person was walking towards him. She looked even more beautiful in normal clothes.

 _She could wear a potato sack and you'd be drooling over her_

 _Barbara…_

"Hello, Mr. Wayne." Her voice was so soft he almost didn't hear her.

"Hello." He smiled.

"Alright, Mr. Wayne. She's all yours." Warden Cretcher stated. Debbie Cretcher was a short older red headed lady who had seen Catwoman so many times behind those bars and had gotten to know her over time. She really hoped the young woman would finally learn her lesson and stay out of the joint. She was too beautiful and too smart to be around the low-lives of Gotham City.

"Thank you, warden." Bruce replied with a nod and turned his attention to Catwoman. "Are you ready? Do you have everything?" He noticed she was only carrying her black purse he had seen several times.

She simply nodded and began following him out.

"Hey kid," Warden Cretcher shouted. They both turned towards her. "Try to stay out of here for once." The short red headed woman smiled. They both smiled and headed for the exit.


	3. D- Dine and Dash

D-Dine and Dash

The ride to Wayne Manor was rather quite. They had already gone over her cover story and the rules of the house, which of course included staying out of his study. Period.

Truth be told he really didn't know what to say to her. They had never been in this situation before. Usually when they spoke was when he was Batman and they were either insulting each other or she was purring in his ear about how much she wanted him while telling him she'd painlessly kill his cohorts off as a favor. She was the most complex woman he'd ever met and really didn't know how to act around her.

He glanced over at his new house guest for a moment and saw the same solemn look she wore in the Warden's office. She stared out the window watching the scenery slowly change from bustling city streets to endless rows of trees adorning the long winding road.

 _What on earth could be bothering her?_

He wasn't about to ask if she didn't feel comfortable with it and judging by her demeanor she wasn't really in a talking mood. He left it alone hoping at some point she'd trust him enough to tell him. In the meantime, he would do everything he could to make her feel at home.

Bruce pulled into the large circle driveway of Wayne Manor and walked around the other side to help her out. She politely thanked him and they headed for the front door. They walked up the small white staircase when he suddenly turned to her.

"I just realized something. I don't know your real name." He never knew it. Even Batman didn't know it. He always wanted to know what her real name was and he often imagined what it would be like to say her real name. It had to be as beautiful as her.

"No, I guess you don't." She realized her name was never on file (she made sure of that) and she couldn't go around saying her name was Catwoman in her new situation.

"It's…Selina. Selina Kyle." She stated.

 _Selina. Yep I was right. It was as beautiful as her._

He smiled, "Hello Selina Kyle. I'm Bruce Wayne."

Her smirk was almost a smile, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne."

Hey she almost smiled

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Kyle."

With that he led her inside towards the main hall of Wayne Manor.

"Oh! Hello, Sir. I didn't hear you pull up." Alfred stated descending from the stairs with his green apron and duster in hand. Clearly he had been dusting the upstairs entryway before they arrived.

"That's alright, Alfred. We just pulled up." Bruce turned to Selina "Alfred, I'd like you to meet our new house guest, Selina Kyle."

Alfred had to do a double take when he saw her. He certainly would not have guess this was the woman who had turned Robin into her one of her henchmen, stolen the voices of a Britain rock duo, and managed to confiscate all of the money in the living room safe of Wayne Manor. If it hadn't been for Batman warning him about the special project, he would have thought she was simply Master Wayne's latest fling or business associate.

"H-how do you do, Miss? Welcome to Wayne Manor. I'm Alfred the butler. If there is anything you need please let me know." The kind old gentleman slightly bowed to her. Alfred truly was the best actor Bruce ever knew.

She nodded, "Um thank you, Alfred."

"Oh Alfred. Were there any messages for me while I was out?" Bruce asked.

Getting the hint, Alfred carefully responded. "No, sir. Not one."

"Thank you." Bruce smiled. He didn't know where the others were but he didn't think it was a good idea for her to be bombarded with everyone at once in the first five minutes of her arrival.

"Well, Selina I'll show you to your room." She silently nodded in agreement and followed Bruce up the stairs and down the long hall. He gave her a tour of her new room. It certainly was the nicest bedroom she had ever been in. Even her ostentatious cat lairs couldn't compare to a single room in Wayne Manor.

The beautiful wooden furnishings and luxurious queen size bed were fit for royalty. She had a large vanity area and an adjoining marble bathroom. She didn't have any other clothes to put in the massive rosewood two-door wardrobe aside from her black dress and infamous cat suit but when she opened it up the whole rack was full of clothes. She didn't understand. She turned to Bruce.

"Barbara picked out your clothes. If certain things don't fit just let me know and we'll get them replaced." He smiled. She knew as part of her parole she wasn't allowed to leave the grounds without an escort, mainly Bruce. That was going to be toughest part of the whole venture. Can't keep a cat cooped up forever.

"Thanks." She looked around the place not really knowing what to do.

 _She's actually kind of cute when she was curious and unsure of herself. She looks like a scared little kitten._

He fought the urge to run over and give her a hug and tell her everything was going to be ok because he was there.

 _Sir…_

 _Not you too Alfred._

He was not going to get a break. He snapped of his thoughts and headed for the door. "Well, I'll leave you to rest or freshen up or whatever you like. Bathroom's through there and you are more than welcome to explore the grounds except my-

"Your study." She finished his statement for him. She understood no woman was allowed in Bruce's study. She didn't know why it was such a big deal but knowing Bruce he had his reasons and if she even tried to break that rule she'd probably land herself right back in prison just for that.

"Right." He nodded. "Oh! In case you feel like joining us, dinner is a six in the main dining room."

"Oh. Ok. Thanks." He wasn't sure if that was a yes or a no but he wasn't going to press his luck.

"You're welcome." He smiled and headed for the door.

She rolled her eyes, "Hey!" Grabbing his attention before he turned the door knob. "Thank you."

He furrowed his brow slightly.

"For taking me in even after...everything."

His smile grew into a small grin, "You're welcome." And this that he left the room.

A few hours later, Dick and Barbara were setting the table. Even a millionaire's ward learned how to set the dinner table.

"Barbara, I'm just not sure about all of this. I mean can we really trust her?"

Barbara just shook her head, "I don't know Dick. Bruce thought this was a good idea and he's rarely wrong."

"Yeah but when it comes to her he seems to have a hard time keeping his head straight."

"Well yeah. She even fooled my Dad into thinking she'd gone straight only to steal his voice. The woman is pro at manipulating men." Barbara stated placing the final glass onto the table.

Dick followed her around the large dining table, "That's for sure."

 _She really is beautiful._

He could see why any man including Bruce would fall for her.

Bruce walked into the dining room shortly after they finished. "The table looks great you two. Good job."

"Thanks Bruce." They replied.

He looked down at his watch. 5:56. He glanced around but there was no sign of her. "Hey, have you two seen Selina?"

They shook their heads.

"Bruce do you honestly think she's going to come or even listen to one of your rules?"

"I don't know. I hope she does. But I do not know what she'll do." She always managed to keep him guessing. He always outsmarted her but still she was the best challenge he ever asked for. He wrung his hands and looked at his watch again 5:57.

 _Still no sign of Cat-Selina._

He was going to have to get use to calling her by her real name.

"Gosh, Bruce I'm still not too sure about all of this. She could rob you tonight for all we know. She could even-"

"Dick, I was fully aware of what could take place before I even agreed to the warden's idea but that is why I asked you, Alfred and even though Barbara doesn't technically live here, she still deserved to have her opinion expressed because she is associated with us as both Barbara Gordon and member of the Terrific Trio. She also spends a lot of time here visiting with us so I wanted her to feel comfortable. And as I recall we all agreed with it in the end, hence why she's here."

"Is that the only reason why she's here?" Barbara smirked. Getting away from Bruce as far as possible.

Before Bruce could register what she said, Mrs. Cooper and Alfred entered the room carrying a large bowl of hot soup ready to be served.

"Alright everyone dinner is ready." Mrs. Cooper grinned setting the large white bowl in the center of the table. Bruce forced a smile and checked his watch one more time. 5:59. He exhaled.

"Bruce, where is your friend you told me about? Has she arrived yet?" Mrs. Cooper asked. She wanted to meet this woman everyone kept talking about. Alfred had informed her that their new guest was an old associate of Bruce's who was in town for a little while and he offered to have her stay with them.

Bruce forced a smile. "I think she might not be joining us tonight, Aunt Harriet. She's had quite a day today. I think she might just want to rest." He was a little disappointed she didn't show but he understood why.

"Oh I understand. Traveling can be pretty exhausting." Mrs. Cooper sympathetically replied. Bruce nodded and reached for his full bowl of soup. The grandfather clock in the hallway began to chime.

6:00. He glanced up and there she was. Standing in the entry way of the dining room wearing a long sleeve black dress with white trim that came up to her knees.

 _You're a rare lady Catwoman. You're right on time…_

He stood up to greet her causing everyone to look at him. They hadn't noticed her yet. Dick's eyes followed Bruce's line of attention when he saw her standing in the entry way.

He stood as well, "Ca-Selina." He quickly corrected himself. She glanced at Dick then back at Bruce who was now standing next to her. Bruce had informed her during their ride back to Wayne Manor they all knew who she was except for Dick's aunt. That was another rule not to be taken lightly.

"Sorry I'm late. I got lost." She sheepishly admitted.

A pang of embarrassment hit him.

 _Good job Bruce. Invite her to dinner in your huge mansion and not tell her where the dining room is. Brilliant._

He typically wasn't that careless. It just slipped his mind. Then again a lot of things slip his mind when it came to her.

"That's alright. It was my fault. I didn't realize I hadn't informed you where the dining room was." Bruce stated.

"That's alright Bruce. You've had quite a day yourself." She softly replied.

"Oh don't worry about it, dear. You came just in time." Mrs. Cooper beamed. Bruce walked her over to her seat next to Barbara. Alfred pulled her chair out and got her a glass of red wine.

She glanced between Barbara and Dick, "I feel like I've seen you two somewhere before."

 _Uh oh_.

Everyone except Mrs. Cooper froze. Looks flew across the room.

"Well I have spoken to you about them many times in the past. Barbara is Commissioner Gordon's daughter and you know Dick probably from the socialite pages of the newspaper, which is where you might have also seen Barbara." Bruce smoothly replied.

She glanced at him then back at the two of them. "Ah yes! That makes sense." She gave them a small smile and turned her attention back to Mrs. Cooper who was sitting across from her. Deep exhales filled the room but neither Mrs. Cooper nor Selina noticed.

After the soup was passed and the prayers were said everyone began to enjoy the delicious meal. Alfred sat at the end of the table opposite of Bruce. Bruce always had Alfred sit with them for dinner. He didn't like eating alone when he was going up and always insisted Alfred join him and that tradition was never skipped or questioned. Dick sat on Bruce's right while Barbara was on his left.

Barbara could tell Selina didn't feel completely comfortable around everyone but at least she was sitting next to Alfred who she seemed to take a liking to. Who didn't like Alfred?

"So Selina, how do you know Bruce?" Mrs. Cooper quizzically asked.

Selina looked up from her wine glass, "Oh. Bruce and I are old business associates. He came to visit me a few times while I was taking time off from being out of state."

"Oh really? So what do you do exactly?" Mrs. Cooper asked.

"I have a background in chemistry but I'm also involved in a variety of things like Bruce. Especially when it comes to rare pieces of artwork, jewels and museum pieces." Selina smiled.

"Have you been to the museums here?" Dick aunt was full of questions. But she wasn't trying to be nosy. She just didn't want everyone sitting awkwardly silent at the dinner table.

"Many times." Selina coolly responded. Bruce stiffened a laugh. She was good. He was actually enjoying listening to her. Even Alfred was impressed. She was still pretty quiet and barely ate but she was doing a little better than before.

After the table was cleared, Dick grabbed his new telescope he received for Christmas and headed for the terrace. Bruce had informed him there was going to be a rare planet siting that night and he didn't want to miss it. Everyone eventually joined him including Selina.

She and Bruce stood against the wall quietly chatting away while the others took turns at the telescope.

"Oh look, Dick it's the Bat Signal!" Mrs. Cooper exclaimed. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing.

 _Time to go._

Bruce was about to make an excuse to leave the room when he noticed Selina's reaction. She wasn't moving. Her eyes were completely fixated on the silhouette in the sky. The silent and unsure woman he had seen all day had disappeared entirely. The remanence of the Catwoman he knew had come back into her eyes. She didn't take her eyes off of the signal. It was almost hypnotic.

 _She'll be sitting on her bed looking up at the sky in the middle of the night almost as if she's searching for something._

 _Searching for something…_

That's it! She was searching for something. She was searching for the Bat-Signal. Batman. Him!

She realized she couldn't be near him anymore because of her sentencing so the closest thing she could get was seeing the enormous bat figure in the sky. She missed him. Well Batman anyway. But still. She was missing a man that was standing right next to her and she didn't even know it.

 _I can't deal with this right now_. He grimaced.

They really had to get going.

"You know it is getting late and Dick you said wanted to go over that planetary book you saw in the study."

Dick knew the drill. "Right Bruce it is getting late and I'm glad you reminded me about the book."

"Bruce, I'm going to go ahead and head out as well. I do have a little bit of a drive ahead of me. Thank you for the wonderful meal Mrs. Cooper and Alfred." Barbara smiled and turned to the tall brunette. "Oh! And it was nice meeting you, Selina."

Selina blinked out of her thoughts and smiled at the shorter brunette. "Thanks. It was nice meeting you too…Barbara. And thanks for the clothes too. You have good taste."

Barbara was a little taken back by her compliment.

 _Catwoman just complimented me?_

She didn't have time to question it.

"You're welcome." She smiled and headed for the front door.

The kid's not too bad. Unlike that annoying Batgirl.

Selina frowned. She didn't want to waste her time thinking about the little twit in purple and yellow or his other little protégé-Robin. She wanted to just stare at large bat for the rest of the night but she was getting cold. Alfred had taken down Dick's telescope and the three of them walked back inside. She said her goodnights and thanked them both for dinner before racing up the stairs to her private balcony.

She reclined onto the plush fainting couch still gazing up at the sky. "Oh Batman I wish you weren't so far away. Unless…"

No Selina. Don't. You would disappoint Bruce and violate your parole then you'll definitely never see him again. Or at least not for another 7-15 years or so.

"I guess is the only way I'll get to see you for now." She watched the bat signal finally disappear and let out a forlorn sigh. She pushed off of the couch and got ready for bed.


	4. M-Midnight Snack

M-Midnight Snack

After a long hard battle against the diabolical Queen of Diamonds and her cold hearted confidante Mr. Freeze, The Terrific Trio called it a night and retreated to their respected homes. The part-time millionaire, part-time crime fighter usually slept pretty soundly after defeating Gotham's most vial and depraved villains but not this time.

He tossed and turned. He kicked the extra blanket off. Beat his pillow constantly trying to get the lumps out hoping that was the problem. He even turned over onto his stomach and plopped the large feather pillow on top of his head. Nothing.

He peaked out from under the blue material to check the time. 12:36.

 _Ugh_.

He gave up. He kicked off whatever covers were left on the bed, grabbed his burgundy and black silk robe and trudged out the door. His plodded down the stairs into the dark hallway and headed for his study. Right as he was about to enter his private study his stomach growled. He hadn't eaten anything since dinner and that all got burned off hours ago. So he headed for the kitchen.

Maybe some chamomile tea will help

He slowly made his way to the fridge without bothering to turn on the light. The tiny bright light in the fridge illuminated the room just enough for him to search for what he wanted. He searched for a little bit but couldn't find anything. He gave up and turned away from the fridge when suddenly the light revealed another person. Bruce jumped stumbling into a couple of glass jars.

It was a woman. Her back was facing him until she heard the crash.

 _Selina._

She was sitting Indian style on top of the long island.

"Doing alright there, Mr. Wayne?" She blinked with a hint of a taunting smile playing on her lips.

"Um…yes." He replied adjusting his robe.

"Couldn't sleep either huh?" She asked in between bites.

Bruce simply shook his head, "Couldn't turn my brain off."

He studied her for a moment. She was wearing a long sleeve royal blue shirt and green tartan flannel pants with some gray socks. Her wavy tousled hair fell perfectly around her slim shoulders. She was breathtaking.

 _I really hate this woman_

She turned her attention back to him, "You hungry?" She asked after finishing her last bite of cracker.

"Uh yeah a little bit but I can't find what I was wanting." He turned his attention back to the still opened fridge.

"Well, what are you wanting?" She replied taking other bite of her snack.

"Well, it was a type of Welsh cheddar I bought recently. It had a hint of truffles in it." He stated as he continued to scan the shelves.

Oops. She looked down at the little plate she made for herself. Then back at him.

"Well. Maybe Dick ate it." She fought a smile when he peered over his shoulder with a smirk. "You have it don't you?"

She gave him her own smirk, "You're not going to send me back to prison are you?"

Bruce just laughed and closed the door. He made his way to the sink and flipped on the soft light hanging above it, "Well since it's your first offense I'll let it slide."

"Ha! If you think this is my first offense you don't know me, Mr. Wayne." She smiled as she happily chomped away on another cracker.

"Oh believe me I've read you file…several times." He smiled.

"Well here since I stole your prized cheese, why don't you join me?" She lightly brushed away any remnant crumbs from her slender hands and moved the plate of cheese and roll of crackers to make room for him. He got the message and hopped onto the counter putting their little snack between them. She handed him the knife and offered the roll of crackers which he gratefully accepted.

It was nice to see her appetite was back. He noticed she had gotten too thin from not eating in prison. She was always slender but this was too skinny in his opinion. He noticed her eyes were brighter as well.

"You said this cheese has truffles in it?" Selina asked her new snacking companion.

"Hmm...Mmm…" He nodded with half of a cracker in his mouth.

"So why does it have a saltier taste to it?" She cocked her head slightly waiting for his answer.

"Well," He swallowed before continuing. "It was aged in a cave near the sea so that salt altered the taste of the cheese. So that why you are tasting it."

"Ah!" She replied. Interesting. He was Bruce Wayne after all. She'd heard he wasn't just a pretty face with money but he was very intelligent. Egghead told her one time the man was a practically a walking encyclopedia full of trivial facts and figures. Bookworm called him irritating and an upstart because he knew literature better than the self proclaimed king of literary crimes.

 _But he's not as smart as my Batman_

She blinked out of her thoughts and watched her parole officer for a second.

Bruce was half way through another cracker when noticed she kept staring at him with a funny look her face. He knew that look. It was the look that always made him question whether her feelings towards him-Batman- were genuine or not.

"What?" He furrowed his brow slightly.

"Your hair is in six different directions." She smiled.

"Oh, I bet it does look interesting since I was tossing and turn for almost two hours." His shoulders receded to a relaxed position. He tried to smooth it out as best as possible even though he didn't know what part was messed up.

She just laughed at his desperate attempt to fix his hair and finally reached over and ran her long fingers through his disheveled locks. He didn't exactly stop her either. There was one part of his hair that just didn't want to go down no matter how hard she tried. She started patting it down but the little devil wouldn't go down but Bruce was getting a kick out of her effort to tame the wild section. She started laughing and pretended to lick her palm before attacking his hair again.

Bruce caught her hand before she could apply it to his head, "No, but thank you for your help." He laughed. They finally gave up. He decided to mess it up a little bit just so that is was a little more of an even look.

Selina just shook her head, "All that work and you go and mess it up again."

An hour of story swapping and half a pound of cheese later, they were still chatting away. Bruce's latest story was about Dick trying to impress this one girl he knew in high school and it hadn't gone over well.

"Oh no, I bet he was in for a shock" Selina laughed.

Bruce was trying to be nice not laugh at the boy who was practically his own son. But the story was just too funny not to tell.

"He was." Bruce chuckled.

"So whatever happened to her?" Selina questioned resting her chin on her hands that were elegantly sitting on top of her propped up leg.

"Last I heard she moved to Florida and married the trumpet player of the school's orchestra." Bruce stated.

"Hm. Good for her. Too bad for Dick but still." She replied.

Their laughter died down and they'd grown quiet until Bruce finally worked up the nerve to ask her a question.

"Selina may I ask you something?"

"Sure." She replied.

"Your behavior last night on the terrace caught my attention." He began. She didn't say anything and calmly waited for him to finish his statement.

"When we saw the Bat Signal you were practically hypnotized by it."

"And…" Her eyes became a little harder.

"Well, Warden Crichton informed me about your late night star gazing routine and said it was almost as if you were searching for something. It wasn't until I saw your reaction to the Bat Signal that I put 2 and 2 together…"

"And what was your conclusion, Mr. Wayne?" She purred.

"You miss him." Bruce boldly stated with a hint of a smile.

"Why would I miss someone I wanted to murder, Mr. Wayne?" She coolly responded.

"I don't know, Miss Kyle. Why would you?" He pressed on. He wasn't trying to be mean. He was seriously wanting to know why she was so fickle all of the time. There were times he knew she was just trying to distract him or lure him into a trap but then there were times like this when she acted as if she really meant she wanted to be with him-er-Batman.

She turned away and stroked her hair pretending she was still wearing her gold metal claws. He'd seen that look before as well.

 _And here we we go again. One moment I think there's hope and then we end up here._

"Maybe the real question is why do you want to kill someone you want to be with?" Bruce softly stated showing he meant no harm.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

You don't know?

"But you know how fickle cats can be." She tried to shake it off as if it didn't bother her so much that the only man she ever loved was on the opposite side of the law. A part of her hoped that if she changed he'd might come after but whenever she showed that vulnerable side he liked it but wouldn't do anything about it. She didn't know what to do because he didn't know what to do. She knew he liked her. He almost kissed her. He wanted to kiss and he would have done it too if it hadn't been for…

Bruce watched her face changed from indifference to sadness to anger. The cracker she was holding quickly became crumbs. Bruce wisely hid the plate with the knife behind his back.

"Selina…"

She blinked out of her thoughts, "Sorry." She looked down at her hand that was once holding onto a perfectly shaped butter cracker. Bruce smirked and handed her the plate (with no knife). She sheepishly brushed her hands over the plate until they were clean and he placed it once again behind his back.

 _Cats are definitely fickle._

He let out a chuckle.

"What?" She grinned.

"You. You really do miss him." He smiled.

"Everyday." She matched his smile.

"Won't you miss him even more if you kill him off?" He replied.

"I don't actually try to kill him off." She smiled like a cat who just ate a canary.

What?!

"What?" He exclaimed.

"I know him too well. He's the smartest man any criminal has ever met. He always has a trick up his sleeve which means I know he'll always escape any trap I set for him. I just don't know how he'll do it every single time." She giggled.

She knew he wanted her as such as she wanted him but, again, they were on opposite sides of the law. So she figured their little cat and bat game was the closest they'd get until she gave up or he'd finally join her side. She really wasn't expecting there to be a third option until Bruce came back as her parole officer.

The millionaire playboy/ caped crusader was dumbfounded.

 _So this whole time it was a game?!_

 _Uh hold on there slick. Who was it that said he would do anything to rehabilitate her?_

 _And who volunteered to be her parole officer? Twice._

 _Ok Barbara I get._

 _And you did almost kiss her…willingly._

 _Yes, until you opened your mouth, son._

He closed his eyes. He was just as bad as she was and just as fickle. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Attempted murder is still wrong and it's not a flattering characteristic. Batman can back me up on that one. But do I get it now." He hung his head for a second then met her beautiful face once again.

This woman will be the death me. Well maybe not after what she just told me.

"Good. At least one of us does." She grinned. He just laughed.

"Mr. Wayne, I think it's time we both head back to bed." She stated seeing the clock above the fridge. They had been up for almost two hours. This was the most they'd ever spoken. It was fun though.

He noticed the time as well and nodded in agreement. They both hopped off of the counter, cleaned up the area and headed back upstairs. Once they reached the top of the stairs he turned to her.

"Well hopefully you'll sleep well now." He stated.

"Thank you. And hopefully you'll sleep better as well." She was about to turn in the opposite direction of the long hall when she saw that pesky section of his messy hair. She smirked and combed it again but this time she combed it the opposite direction than her previous attempts. To her amazement it perfectly settled down into place.

"Oh now it finally cooperates." She rolled eyes. Bruce tried to stiffen a laugh to keep from waking everyone up.

"Goodnight, Mr. Wayne." She shook her head and headed for her room.

"Bruce." He called out. She swirled back around. "You can call me, Bruce." His soft baritone voice reached her ears with no problem regardless of the distance between them.

She gave him one last smile, "Goodnight Bruce." And with that she retreated to her room.

"Goodnight, Selina." He replied to the darkness and slowly yet happily returned to his own room.


	5. V-Valentine's Day

V- Valentine's Day

Days came and went at Wayne Manor and before they knew it Selina had been staying with them for nearly a month. She was getting along really well with everyone and to Bruce's amazement she hadn't tried to kill Dick.

He'd catch her wondering around the house but never entered his study. She respected Bruce enough not to disobey that rule. If she wasn't exploring the house or reading something then she was outside strolling the vast property and gardens Bruce's mother had planted.

Dick even showed her his dark room for his photography. He had just finished off a roll of film and showed Selina the step-by-step process of developing his pictures. She enjoyed that. She mainly enjoyed it because he wasn't picking up an instrument and banging away or blowing every sour note a human could make.

But no matter how nice everyone was to her, she was about to go stir-crazy if she didn't get away from the house. She wasn't allowed to go into town without Bruce and he always seemed to disappear more and more every day. The house started feeling like a luxurious prison. But one upside was the fact she could stare at the Bat Signal as long as she wanted without bars or night guards bothering her. It was worth it in the end.

Bruce noticed Selina had grown moody again. He could tell it wasn't simply about missing the bright knight of Gotham but he couldn't put his finger on it. He wanted her feel as if Wayne Manor was her home and not just simply a different form of prison with more roommates. But he hadn't been around enough recently to ask her what was bothering her.

One bright morning, Bruce peacefully sipped his tea as he caught up on the news about the stocks and the success of the Terrific Trio defeating the latest threat to Gotham City. He looked up from his newspaper drinking in the sight of the crisp green surroundings of the manor. He closed his eyes and inhaled the fresh air. His tranquil state was interrupted when he heard a soft voice from below. He smiled. Once again his peaceful thoughts were rattled by her very existence. Selina.

But this time she wasn't alone. She was talking to someone. He peered down to see Prince, the stray black cat who occasionally made a guest appearance at Wayne Manor, was giving her his own tour of the grounds. Anytime she'd pretend to veer off he'd herd her right back to where he wanted her to go. It was rather entertaining to watch. He'd chase her around until she'd finally cooperate and then they'd resume the tour.

He just laughed at their little routine.

A woman and a cat. How poetic.

He watched her interact with her furry tour guide when it finally dawned on him.

She isn't just missing Batman these couple of weeks. She's bored. She hasn't left the house since she first arrived. Plus I haven't been around much recently.

It was a miracle she hadn't gone crazy yet. Surprisingly, she also hadn't stolen one of his cars. Bruce pondered for a moment. It was Valentine's Day and that was the last thing either of them needed. Primarily him. But the thought of spending the most romantic day of the year with her wasn't exactly a completely bad idea. His mind wondered for a moment but quickly abandoned those thoughts and glanced down at a headline about a Valentine's Day Festival happening in town. It was perfect. Selina could get out and it was also an experiment to see what she'd do with her new found freedom.

Hopefully she won't runaway…or worse.

He'd also invite the whole group. He'd have to. That's was the only way it would work. He could not be alone with her. One, it won't be proper. Two, it would cause several bells to go off from Alfred, Barbara and Dick. They could all use some fun especially on a day at least four of them were dreading, and he'd get to spend more time with her even in a group setting. He hated admitting it but that's exactly what he needed as well.

He looked down at his watch. It was only 9:30. He quickly headed downstairs when he saw Selina walking towards the two French doors that led to the living room. He lightly jogged down the stairs towards the occupied living area. Conveniently, everyone was there.

He waited until Prince finished saying goodbye to his new found friend before trailing off again to who knows where. Selina waved goodbye to the diamond collared black cat and finally joined the others.

"Hello, did you enjoy your tour?" He smiled when she walked over.

"I did. So is this the gift shop?" She grinned. He partly heard her joke when he saw her. Her braided hair was resting on top of her shoulder. It wasn't a completely perfect braid. Some of the smaller hairs were loose around the main braid giving her a wilder look. She was dressed in a gold and navy stripped sweater decorated with thin lines of silver thread that covered her hips and a pair of black pants and matching shoes.

Barbara certainly knows how to pick out clothes. Or Selina just knows how to wear them. Or both.

He quickly covered up his distraction by laughing off her joke. Luckily, he heard the most important part.

"No, this is not the gift shop. But I do have a surprise." He smiled.

She raised an intrigued eyebrow.

"Since it is Valentine's Day and it's a beautiful day, why don't we go to the festival in town?" Everyone immediately fell in love with the idea. Dick kind of wanted to take Barbara to the festival but he wasn't sure if she even liked him the way he started liking her. He didn't want things to be awkward between them so he was pretty grateful to Bruce for suggesting it.

But not nearly as grateful as the woman standing behind the couch. Selina looked at Bruce with hopeful eyes.

Was she finally allowed out of the house?

"Great! It's settled." Bruce caught Selina's childlike expression. "We'll all go."

Everyone scurried around in various directions anxiously trying to get ready except Selina and Bruce. She was so excited she almost ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Almost. She gently loosened her grip on the couch and slowly approached him.

"Thank you, Bruce." Selina gave him a grateful smile.

He'd never seen that look before. He liked. A lot. He cleared his head and his throat, "You're welcome." Bruce smiled keeping his hands in his pant pockets.

"Do you really think you can trust me?" She teased.

"Well I guess we're about to find out." He smiled and gestured for her to lead the way up the stairs.

Gotham City's Valentine's Day Festival was one of the largest festivals in the city. The fair grounds and adjoining parks were decorated to the nines in reds, pinks and whites. Rows of heart shaped lanterns and white lights hung above the lively crowd. Couples, groups of friends, families and singles roamed the festival grounds dipping in and out of various booths containing homemade goods, flowers, games, crafts, and scintillating sweets.

Dick and Barbra decided to stay close to Bruce and Selina as best as they could. It was Selina's first time out of the house since she'd been put on parole so they decided to keep a close eye on her. Bruce's feelings towards her were pretty obvious to everyone except him. Dick was used to him being taken in by her charm and beauty when he was Batman but he'd never dealt with her in such an intimate way as Bruce Wayne. He had no protection against her except his self-control and his loyal colleagues.

Selina just stayed by Bruce's side the whole time. They chatted about anything and everything they saw. The older pair definitely stuck out in their dark colors. Bruce's navy blue blazer and white turtle neck complimented and contrasted with Selina's black turtle neck and tights that perfectly accented her dark teal knee-high skirt.

"So, have you ever been to this festival before?" Bruce inquired as they continued their leisurely walk. She contemplated how she should answer that question. Technically, she had been to the fair many times-picking pocketing and conning people.

"Aside from committing crimes." He smirked.

"Oh, then no." She laughed. Bruce just rolled her eyes and shook his head.

"What about you? You are Bruce Wayne after all. I wouldn't be surprised if you came here with a gorgeous woman every year." She brushed up against him slightly.

"Well, yes I do tend to have a date for Valentine's Day but I like to choose a more intimate setting for the occasion." A smooth reply compared to his increasing heart rate after their brief contact.

"Ah. I see. And I'm sure you know exactly how to make a woman feel special." She gave him knowing side glance fitted with a hint of a smirk.

"Maybe." He playfully admitted. She just busted out laughing at his smugness.

They continued walking around trying a variety of chocolates. Bruce had no idea she even liked chocolate. Then again, if he didn't know her first name how was he supposed to know she liked chocolate? They ended up sharing a mixed box of truffles which of course led to an amusing fight of who got what truffle and why. Selina finally gave up and just tried to steal the box altogether which then led to a game of keep away and Bruce threatening her with a prison sentence. She didn't care by that point it was worth the risk. It was chocolate.

Barbara and Dick finally gave up their spying tactics and went their own way. Dick wanted to impress her that night but nothing really stuck out to him. They walked by one booth that was a trivia game and one of the prizes was a large leather bound book of poems. Being Batman's side kick and ward, naturally he knew every answer and won the prize and proudly presented the book to Barbara. She rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek that sent Dick over the moon.

Selina and Bruce, however, decided to play a shooting game with water pistols. They both lost but he beat her in points. He made a playful smug remark as he arrogantly walked away but not fast enough to miss a shot to the back of the head with the water gun. He turned to see the culprit proudly grinning at her perfect aim.

There's my Catwoman.

Well at least it wasn't a laser gun this time.

The afternoon came and went and turned into evening. Everyone was having such a fun time and Selina was really enjoying herself. It was odd for her to go an event and not come out with pockets and bags of stolen money and jewelry. She looked around at one point and found something in the corner of one of the aisles. Bruce suddenly felt a tug on his sleeve and before he knew it he was being dragged into a photo booth.

" I really don't have anything to remember the night. So why not do this?"

As if Bruce was going to object. She was right though. Barbara has her book and Mrs. Cooper found a knitting pattern but Selina didn't have anything. Alfred and Dick also found things. She needed something too. They got into the little booth and then the fun began. Blocking maneuvers, funny faces and Bruce almost tried to kissed her purely out of a natural reaction of what couples normally did in photo booths. But they weren't a couple. He had to remind himself many times that day.

"Now you have something to remember the night." Bruce smiled.

"Yeah, but now you don't have anything." She lazily replied.

Well actually I got exactly what I wanted.

"And what was that, ?" She stated before posing with a funny look on her face.

Huh?!

Bruce didn't realize he'd said that statement out loud and his surprised expression was now permanently captured on film.

"What did you get?" She turned to him for a second before the camera went off again.

He quickly recovered from his confession. He gave her his best grin, "You not violating your parole."

It took a second for it to register but Selina started laughing and the camera caught the perfect picture. They finally existed the booth and claimed their pictures.

Selina examined each shot while Bruce just shook his head in amusement at what he just experienced. But there it was. Catwoman and Batman posing together in a photo booth at a Valentine's Day Festival.

This did not just happen.

Bruce just chuckled to himself until Selina's voice brought him out of his head.

"Yep, that's the best one." She smiled pointing to their unexpected final picture.

It's definitely is a purrfect shot.

Did I really just say that?

At least you didn't blurt that one out, Bruce.

He said nothing and gave her his approval with a simple nod in fear he might wined up say something really stupid.

"Hey Bruce! Selina!" Barbara and Dick shouted waving to them from a couple of booths away. The youngest members of the group made their way over to them.

"You too having a good time?" Bruce politely smiled at his ward and his young female friend.

"Yeah it's been great!" Barbara grinned.

"I have to admit I'm exhausted." Dick exclaimed plopping down on a bench. Bruce looked at his watch. They'd been there all day.

"I think we all are." Selina replied seeing Barbara and Bruce's tired expressions.

"I think it's time we all headed home." Bruce stated gesturing to the others to start heading for the entrance.

Mrs. Cooper and Alfred finally caught up with them half way down the large main aisle.

"Bruce, this is without a doubt the best Valentine's Day I've ever had in years!" Mrs. Cooper and Alfred had also been enjoying themselves throughout the day.

"Well I'm glad to hear it!" The millionaire grinned. The ladies took turns looking at each other's things. Barbara and Mrs. Cooper both laughed when they saw the photos Selina and Bruce took.

"Bruce, your face in this second to last picture is hysterical!" Barbara howled. She was obviously referring to his shocked expression when he realized he'd blurted out his private thought. But they all liked the last shot.

Everyone was about to exist the fair grounds, when a short older fellow with a thick mustache approached Dick and Bruce.

"Would you gentlemen like to buy a flower for your lovely ladies?" The old man asked. He had a basket of different colored roses. Bruce glanced at his exiting group then back at the smiling man.

"Yes, I would. Thank you." Bruce returned his smile.

Dick and Bruce finally caught up with the others. They all walked Barbara backed her apartment but after Bruce gave her a pink rose he purchased, they all left Dick alone to give Barbara the rose he purchased. The others intently watched at their little interaction from across the street.

Alfred lightly nudged his master, "Sir." He passed a pair of small binoculars to Bruce who anxiously took them from him.

"You brought binoculars?!" Selina loudly whispered into Bruce's right ear. She was immediately shushed by her parole officer.

"Selina, we've been waiting for this for almost a year. We're not going to miss a moment of it." She buried her face in her hands. Bruce, however, went back to the binoculars watching his little ward present a bright red rose to the sweet young librarian. Selina looked up just in time to see Barbara lean in to give Dick a real kiss. She'd obviously accepted his proposal of going steady. Bruce felt like a proud father.

Now how do I get Batman to do that?

Selina pondered.

Once the young couple broke away and said good night, Dick nearly tripped down the stairs to join the rest his party. Dick had a goofy look on his face but Bruce just couldn't stop grinning.

Amazing. We've nearly been eaten by tigers, roasted to death, smoked out, boiled alive, gassed and shot. But our biggest weaknesses against common sense were two brunettes. Although some of our near death experiences were caused by the woman standing next me, ironically.

Everyone congratulated Dick when he approached them including Selina. The ride home was pretty pleasant as well which included a lot of teasing of Dick. Everyone was absolutely exhausted once they reached the manor. Bruce gave Alfred the next day off since it had been a long day and they got home so late.

Selina pulled her shoes off before climbing the staircase to her room. Earlier that day she couldn't wait to get out of the house but now she'd be content with sleeping the next two days away.

"Bruce, thank you for inviting me. I had a great time." Selina gave him a soft smile.

"You're welcome." He grinned.

"Well, goodnight" The former queen of crime turned back towards her room. But before she made the trek down the hall, Bruce called to her.

"Selina." She turned around to meet his blue eyes.

His eyes are almost as blue as Batman's.

Bruce gave a small soft smile. He pulled out a single blue rose from out of nowhere and presented it to her. He didn't want to give her a typical red rose. She was anything but typical. She deserved something unique. Plus it wouldn't send off any major alarms from anyone in the group. Especially if he bought roses for all three women.

Dick had even given her a yellow rose which surprised everyone for various reasons. And both guys gave Mrs. Cooper a rose as well. But Bruce wanted his to be last.

"Thank you." She kindly accepted it.

"Valentine's Day, Selina." His baritone voice smoothly murmured.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bruce." She replied with her best smile before turning back to the hall.

Bruce just watched her walk towards her room. If anyone asked him what his favorite part of the festival was he wouldn't hesitate for a moment in saying it was the sight of seeing her retreat to her room completely forgetting she was still wearing his blazer from being cold earlier that evening. She never took it off.

Bruce finally headed for his own room. He was rather surprised she didn't steal a thing the entire time they were at the fair. He proudly smiled to himself and entered his room with that final thought.

But perhaps Selina had stolen something that evening after all.


	6. H-Holy Rhythm and Potential Blues

H- Holy Rhythm and Potential Blues

To Mr. Bruce Wayne,

You are cordially invited to attend Zara and Zandler Zieliński's Bedazzled Celebration Ball

Friday at 7:00

St. Remi Hotel

Imperial Ballroom

The Zielinski's were some of the wealthiest people in Gotham. They were always hosting elegant parties regardless of the occasion. In fact, they once held an extravagant dinner party simply because it was Tuesday and everyone had survived Monday. Bruce knew anyone who was anyone would show up to this party.

The Zielinski's were celebrating their return vacation from the East where they were presented with a priceless gold and ruby tiger statue they received from the Mari-Rajah. It was all too tempting for any greedy scoundrel to poach especially a brilliant burglar out on parole who had an obsession with all things cattish.

Bruce sat in his favorite chair as he lightly beat the elegant invitation against his palm. Selina was doing very well and now she was on her way to her 4 month mark of the program. But Bruce was a little worried about taking her to the party. He was very proud of her during the fair and he'd let her go into town more without any trouble. He didn't mind it in the least whenever she dragged him into town. It was just another opportunity to get to know her and spend time with her outside of death trap or pursuing her as a crime fighter.

She told him once that there wasn't room for another man in her life and would not accept his friendship as Bruce Wayne but, ironically, they seemed to be headed in that very direction. And neither of them was looking to stop it. Even with their growing friendship, Bruce still worried about the idea of her going to an elegant party with some of the richest people in the city. Not to mention the tiger statue. It was expensive, rare and depicted a cat.

 _Why did it have to be a cat?_ He rubbed eyes.

Bruce knew it would be a huge risk to take her.

 _Maybe I should take someone else?_

 _What? And end up thinking about Selina being on your arm the whole night?_

 _And cue Barbara…_

 _Besides you already do that anyway when you have a date._

 _Is that why you're always seen with a tall brunette at social events?_

 _Dick!_

He was jolted out of his thoughts by the noise of rock music blaring through the house. He quickly exited his study and bolted for the living room. He stopped in the entry when he saw Dick and Barbra twisting and turning to the twang of a guitar. His ears perked up at the grumbling comments of Selina as she stomped her way down the stairs. Bruce was rather amused by her irritation.

"Did you think it was Dick trying out a new instrument?" Bruce smiled once she reached his side.

"No. It was too in tune for me to think he was playing it." She spat. Bruce just laughed at her. They continued watching the young couple in silence.

Selina shook her head, "Kids these days." Her eyes immediately grew wide and turned back to Bruce. "I never thought I'd ever reach the age where I'd say that." Bruce chuckled in agreement. She shifted her feet slightly and rested her arm on his shoulder. The calm, cool, and collective Bruce Wayne was now having a hard time breathing.

 _Concentrate Bruce._

 _I am concentrating …_

 _Not on her!_

He quickly turned his attention to his young comrades as the music died down. The Caped Crusader in disguise and the reforming feline fatale shared a knowing glance and headed for the record player.

"Alright! Alright! Yes, yes that was very cute. "Selina shooed the young couple out of the way of their dance floor they created for themselves.

"Hey! We were dancing." Barbara partly wined as the taller brunette continued waving them towards the green couch that had been moved.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that." Selina sarcastically responded as they reluctantly moved to the edge of their dance floor and plopped onto the soft green cushions of Bruce's couch. "Now, Bruce and I are going to show you two how to really dance."

"Selina, the last time you tried to teach me to dance you gassed us." Dick stated with a smirk.

"Yeah, well… last time you were too short to dance with me and well..."She joked as she scratched her nose with her long fingernail.

She twisted around to her dance partner, "Are you ready yet?" She placed her hands on her hips pretending to grow impatient with Bruce's slowness at picking out a record. It took everything Selina had not to kick him to speed him up. He was actually doing it on purpose just to annoy her. He finally chose one and took her hand.

"What is it? A waltz?" Barbara smirked.

An arrogant grin graced Bruce's handsome features, "No."

He pressed Selina completely against him as the sound of a Spanish guitar flowed through the speakers. A simple waltz wasn't going to cut it. The idea of two people who were obviously attracted to one another but the constant battle of being enemies fueled by the elements of lure and mystery called more for a tango than a waltz.

It was flawless. Selina knew exactly how to react to his every move and yet he managed to keep her in the dark of where he'd lead her next. It was tasteful and inviting. The moment Bruce dipped her; the song came to an abrupt end leaving their audience in absolute amazement.

 _Purrfect_

He picked her back up with a Cheshire Cat grin.

 _It's cold._

 _You want my cape around you?_

 _…I prefer your arms around me…_

 _UH OH!_

He remembered himself and instantly released her. He was very respectful in how he handled her but the attraction was still there. He somehow managed a poised smile as they took their bow.

"Hol-"Bruce shot his young ward a look.

"Wow! That was incredible." Dick hastily corrected himself before Selina could catch his mistake.

"Thank you, Dick." Bruce replied and turned his attention back to his music collection avoiding Selina's face.

Selina let out a satisfied laugh, "See? That's a lot better than what you two would call dancing."

"Yes but what we were doing was still considered dancing. It's just different style." Barbara retorted making her way towards Bruce, who finally calmed down and gave up his imaginary search. She pulled out another rock n' roll record and placed the needle on the new song. She pulled Dick into the middle of the floor for another crazy dance routine.

"She's right Selina! Every era has their own unique style and-"Bruce shouted.

"Will you stop encouraging them?!" She playfully barked at him over the boisterous music. He knew it was a losing battle and laughed at her.

"Well, if we can't beat them…" He offered her his hand. She rolled her dark eyes with a smile and took his hand. They joined the other two on the "dance floor" and twisted to their own routine of East Coast Swing. It became more of dance off as the music changed and so did the partners. Bruce and Barbra paired up for a song which left Dick with Selina.

She accepted his offer to dance and they were off. They weren't too bad either until he tried an underarm turn. She ducked her head under just enough to get clear of his arm. Selina wanted to have some fun with him and made him go under her arm at one point. It was a lot smoother.

Next thing they knew, Bruce and Barbara decided on a tango which really was just them exaggerating the moves and Bruce dancing with a fake flower in between his teeth which he pretended to present to her on a bended knee. Dick decided to join in the fun and pretend to get mad at Bruce for "flirting" with his girlfriend.

The song styles changed as much as the dance styles. One minute they were waltzing to a Dean Martin song and the next Bruce and Selina humored Dick and Barbara by dancing to one of their songs. However, Bruce got into the song a little more than he should and started moving in a way that was a signature dance for his crime fighting counterpart. Dick and Barbara slowed their dancing down almost to a halt and cautiously watched their friend until he grabbed Selina's hand spinning her around a few times. Nothing caught Selina off guard or caused her to question anything so the young couple went back to their dancing.

Alfred and Aunt Harriet were certainly entertained the sight of them as they looked on from the large entry way.

"They certainly are a sight aren't they, Alfred?" Mrs. Cooper giggled.

"Yes madam, they definitely are something. "Alfred replied. He could not comprehend the sight of seeing the Terrific Trio swaying to a variety of music with the infamous Catwoman. It certainly was a sight no one would believe which was why Alfred was quietly taking pictures of the entire affair.

After an hour or so, the dance party finally came to an end. Alfred and Mrs. Cooper applauded them from the entry way. The four dancers were too tired to stand and take a bow instead they simply acknowledged their audience with a wave.

"Good show everyone!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce replied in between breaths.

"Selina, you dance very well." Barbara was rather impressed with her changing female foe.

"Thanks. I have a background in dance as well."

"Great! Because we've been invited to a ball and I'd like for you to join us." Bruce blurted out.

"What?!" The other three sat up in full attention.

 _Holy heist! He's inviting her to the Zieliński's party?_

 _Is he nuts?!_

Dick and Barbara couldn't believe their ears. Even Alfred almost dropped his camera. They were impressed at how well she had cooperated the past few months but this was too soon to allow her into a room full of wealthy people and the host couple displaying a priceless tiger statue that the contentious cat queen would love to get her paws on.

Selina's brown eyes widened in disbelief. Bruce really was one-of- a-kind. He loved giving people second and third chances and he obviously believed she could do handle the evening mainly because he'd be right there next to her to prevent her from doing anything foolish or so he thought.

 _He's either the most forgiving man or the stupidest man in all of Gotham City._

Selina was well aware of the prized tiger statue but she wasn't too sure about her own actions. Would she disappoint Bruce and steal the statue to sell for millions of dollars or finally renounce her evil ways and enjoy a wonderful evening with her colleagues? Or maybe she should throw them all off and steal something smaller yet just as valuable?

 _Selina, do you really want to throw away everything you've worked for? Including your friends?_

 _Friends? Catwoman doesn't need friends. She has henchmen. She doesn't need friends._

 _What about Batman?_

 _Batman. Well, it'd definitely give me a chance to see masked muscles…_

 _And if he didn't join me…curtains for the bat._

 _What about Bruce?_

 _Bruce._

Selina blinked a couple of times tuning out the warring voices in her mind. "Bruce, are you serious? You're letting me go with you?" Her childlike responses were sometimes just too much for him. She sounded so innocent and vulnerable.

"Yes, would you like to go?" He gave her a soft smile. The others watched in dread as Selina nodded in agreement.

 _Well it was fun while it lasted._

Barbara and Dick shared a disappointed look. They were enjoying their time with her and watching her slowly change, in a large part thanks to Bruce, but the dream of her transforming from a life time of crime to a responsible citizen in a course of only a few short months was just too unrealistic. And what she'll do to Bruce's heart was going to be more unbearable to watch.

"Great!" Bruce smiled "Um, now I don't know if you have any formal attire but-"

"Actually I have any idea on that." Selina cut in. "All I need is the material and I can make my own dress."

She makes her own clothes? Well that explains the black body suit.

"Alright, whatever is easiest for you." Bruce calmly stated.

"Pur-"She cleared her throat remembering Mrs. Cooper's presence, "Perfect."

Bruce gave her a shrewd smirk. "Nice save." He whispered. She wrinkled her nose.

Mrs. Cooper beamed watching their little exchange and pulled Alfred aside into the hall, "Oh, Alfred! Isn't this wonderful. It's about time Bruce found someone and Selina seems to be exactly what he needs. I haven't seen him smile so much in a long time. I just don't understand why those two were rivals for so long? They are perfect for each other." The sweet older lady gushed.

"Uh. Yes, madam I do have to admit Master Bruce appears to be much happier having Ms. Kyle around recently." Alfred faked a smile as he nervously fidgeted with the leather camera strap hanging around his neck.

It was true. She did make him happier but she was also his biggest heartbreak. Bruce had been engaged long before Catwoman prowled her way into his heart. But the disappointment from the broken engagement was nothing compared to what Selina Kyle did to him every time she refused the idea of changing or keeping him confused about her true feelings towards his bat persona. He loved her. He loved her with more passion and desire than anyone else including his ex-fiancé which was evident every time he looked at her. No woman came close to her.

 _Please don't break his heart anymore, Miss Kyle._

"Bruce you can't come with me to get the fabric I don't want you to see it yet!" Selina's voice brought Alfred back to reality.

"Well, you know I have to go with you." He murmured reminding her of Mrs. Cooper's presences.

"Well, take we can't separate cars?" Selina wined.

Bruce furrowed his brow, "Selina you didn't bring a car and NO." His blue eyes widened into a warning glare.

She grimaced, "Fine but you better close your eyes when I get it." She teasingly poked the edge of his eye causing him to wink. Bruce could not believe what he was hearing. This woman was an archenemy of his?

"Ok fine." He laughed.

The other two couldn't stop watching them. "Are they really that blind?" Barbara whispered to Dick who just shook his head.

"Sir, I hate to interrupt but I just wanted to let all of you know lunch is served." Alfred piped in.

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce smiled at his oldest and dearest friend. Bruce stood and pulled Selina off of the couch while two followed Alfred.

"Now, how is you have the dancing background and I had to help you off of the couch?" He teased.

"Oh shut up." She playfully shoved him as they headed for the dining room.

 _Gosh, I really hope Bruce knows what he's doing_

 _If she hurts him I'll scratch her eyes out_

 _Ms. Kyle I can promise you he's worth giving up a life of crime_

 _Oh mercy alive! Bruce, just ask her out already._

 _I wonder what the dress is going to look like._

 _Hm. Bruce is definitely cute._


	7. Z-Zara & Zandler's Bedazzled Ball

Z-Zara and Zandler Zieliński's Bedazzled Celebration Ball

The next morning, Bruce was being dragged out of another dress shop for the fifth time that day. Barbara insisted Selina go with her to pick out a new gown for the party which also meant Bruce had to tag along. He never minded it when it was just Selina but with both of them and no Dick for support it was going to be a very tiring day. Barbara had also forbade Dick from coming so he didn't see her new dress. Bruce silently wished he could be banned from their crazy outing too but one look from Selina instantly casted away all thoughts of irritation.

Bruce silently sat in the waiting area outside of a dressing room trying his hardest to stay awake while Barbara tried on about 15 dresses. Selina would go retrieve things for Barbara while she changed or find a different dress for her shorter friend to try on. Bruce started falling asleep in the chair and occasionally paced the waiting area. Selina sat down next him and saw him yawn at one point. He was trying everything he could to stay awake.

Even Batman gets tired.

However, Selina was kind enough to offer to steal something to relieve him of his parole duties so he could go back to bed. He thanked her for her consideration and politely declined her proposal.

Two more dress shops and one fabric store later and Bruce was finally home. He liked Selina's idea of shopping. She knew exactly what she wanted and found it at one store. Bruce even kept his word by closing his eyes when she brought the fabric to the front of the store and didn't open them until she nudged him.

Two days later, Dick anxiously wandered around the living room while Bruce calmly sat on the arm of the couch watching for their dates. Well, Dick was waiting for his date but Bruce wasn't too sure what to call Selina. Regardless of everything, he was still her parole officer. What would everyone think if they recognized her and then seeing her on the arm of Bruce Wayne, a wealthy playboy and her parole officer? That wouldn't raise a few eyebrows one bit.

 _Please don't let anyone recognize her_

Bruce silently prayed. Dick was becoming more nervous by the minute and felt as if he was being choked to death by his collar.

"Gosh, Bruce! How long does it take for them to change clothes?" He remarked fidgeting with his starch white tuxedo shirt. Bruce's restless ward's voice snapped him out of his worries. Bruce smiled at his friend's nervousness and strolled towards the piano where Dick finally finished his journey around the living room.

"Believed me, Dick it's worth the wait." The more experienced gentleman explained fixing his adopted son's bowtie.

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Bruce gave Dick raised a knowing eyebrow and smiled. He turned the young man around just in time to meet his beautiful girlfriend. Dick was absolutely floored when he saw Barbara in her full length gown.

The dark purple material was a terrific secret nod to her Batgirl identity. It was a darker shade than her crime fighting suit which only accented her fair porcelain features even more. The one shoulder chiffon gown was embellished with two sharp pointed stripes decorated with dazzling sequins and Rhine stones traveling in opposite directions around the bodice and wrapping around her small waist while a trail of pearls and Rhine stones aligned the modest slit of her left leg stopping at the hem that lightly brushed the floor as she strolled towards a gaping Dick Grayson.

"Wow." Dick could barely get a word out of his mouth.

 _Bruce was right. Definitely worth the wait._

"Barbara, you look…you look…" Dick was trying his hardest to compliment her but nothing was coming out. Barbara just giggled at his desperate struggle and cupped the sides of his jaw giving him a long kiss on the cheek. Dick's shoulders immediately sagged in defeat.

"You look great yourself." She beamed.

The world came to a dead halt the moment Bruce's blue eyes caught sight of Selina. Everything went silent including his own heartbeat. He steadied himself against the couch and finally sat back down unto the arm of the sofa drinking in her jaw dropping presence.

Her tall curvaceous frame was draped in champagne. The satin fabric was showered in sequins from the sweetheart shaped bodice to the full length hem. It was elegant and yet tastefully mixed with a slight hint of allure with the off the shoulder neckline and the slit going up her left leg to her thigh. Bruce had seen many beautiful women in his life but nothing compared to the vision standing before him.

 _You're very beautiful Catwoman… Your propinquity could make a man forget himself_

She was a goddess from her swept up French twist hair to her cat like movements as she slowly approached the speechless playboy.

"Hello Bruce." She purred.

"Hello." The overwhelmed millionaire's rich suave voice came out a little huskier than excepted as he smoothly rose from the couch. She stood right in front of him practically trapping him in place between the couch and her. He easily lost his senses when her eyes locked with his. He felt a little headed at the scent of her airy perfume. He desperately wanted her to be rehabilitated but he also desperately wanted to crash his mouth onto of hers. He had no idea why there was a constant war inside of him when it came to this woman. But his heart sank slightly when reality hit him. She was still his reforming archenemy and he was still her parole officer.

 _You're nice but my heart belongs to Batman_

He was her parole officer and friend. At least she accepted him as her friend. She apparently did soften her rule on not allowing another man into her life when her heart belonged to another; ironically it was the same man in his case. He was grateful for her allowing their work relationship to grow into a friendship and yet-

 _He's certainly a tall one_

Selina studied his appearance. He was definitely handsome, especially in his pristine custom made tuxedo. It fit him perfectly. Charming, sophisticated, attractive and not to mention the richest man in the city. She could easily see why every woman in Gotham would want to be on his arm for the rest of their lives. She noticed a flash of sadness in Bruce's eyes but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

 _He certainly is something. There's nothing wrong with appreciating a work of art when you see it. And Bruce definitely is a work of art…all 6'2" of him…_

"Oh land sakes! Don't you all look sharp!" Mrs. Cooper exclaimed seeing the two pairs. Bruce and Selina both blinked out of their thoughts to acknowledge Dick's beaming aunt.

"Thank you." Bruce smiled. He cleared his throat, "Well, shall we go?" Glancing at the others who all nodded in agreement. Bruce hesitated for a second before offering Selina his arm. She smiled and accepted his arm as they followed Dick and Barbara out the door.

They arrived at the Imperial Room of the St. Remi Hotel at 7 o'clock sharp. The wealthy crime fighter was right about the guest list. Every member of Gotham high society was in attendance. The room smelled of money. Men in fine tuxedos with foreign watches and wallets loaded down with cash and women dressed in furs and high priced jewelry and all wearing jewel studded gowns swirling around them like an priceless carousel.

 _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

 _Well Bruce it's too late to turn back now. Whatever happens, happens._

"Bruce! Bruce!" A tall blonde in a shimmering silver gown approached their group.

"Zara!" He greeted their hostess with a very light kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad you all could make it." The woman grinned turning her attention to the beautiful stranger standing next to Bruce.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met. I'm Zara Zieliński."

She extended her hand which Selina politely accepted.

"Selina Kyle. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well, Selina." She addressed the rest of the group, "Now please come on in and enjoy yourselves." She wrapped an arm around Dick and lightly pushed them inside the room.

She held onto Selina's hand guiding her towards a group of men standing at the edge of the long bar. "You have to come meet my husband. He'd love to meet you." Zara twisted around towards Bruce and mouthed "She's gorgeous!"

Bruce replied with a smile.

 _Yeah I know. Believe me, Zara, I know._

The wealthy older blonde resumed her conversation with Selina.

"I absolutely love your gown. Where did you get it?"

Selina confidently replied with a kind smile, "I made it myself."

Zara was speechless. "You made it?" Selina nodded her affirmation.

Zara turned to Bruce again, "Marry her." She teasingly mouthed to the Casanova of Gotham City.

Bruce faked a smile and just watched Selina during her small talk with Zandler's charismatic wife as they walked around the massive circular dance floor to go see their host. The woman was incredible. She managed to win over their hostess in a matter of seconds and barely said anything. She was magnetic to anyone who approached her. Bruce glanced around to see nearly every man in the room was staring at them or rather they were staring at Selina.

Selina was well aware of the incredible wealth of Zara and Zandler Zielinski. Tall blonde heiress to diamond minds and oil fields throughout the world. Business major and granddaughter to Faye and Elliot Harper. High-end fashion designer meets tall, dark and British real estate tycoon. Stocks and shareholder who also served on two boards with Bruce Wayne. Perfect pair.

Everyone was intrigued by the mysterious woman hanging on Bruce Wayne's arm. No one had seen her before and instantly wanted to meet her. She had to be something to be seen with Bruce Wayne so naturally everybody had to meet her.

"So Selina, what do you?" One lady asked her.

Without missing a beat Selina coolly replied, "Oh, well I'm involved in a variety of things like Bruce. Rare artifacts, jewels, artwork etcetera." She simply used the same storyline she'd given Mrs. Cooper at her first dinner at Wayne Manor.

"Oh! Is that how you met Bruce?" A young bleach blonde lady asked.

"Um." Selina thought about her answer before replying. "Well, we were actually rivals in many ways when it came to such items. We would occasionally run into each other when I was in and out of state." She smirked casually sipping her champagne.

Bruce hid his own smirk as he dipped in and out of eavesdropping on her conversations. He stayed close her but he was confident in her abilities to charm anyone who interacted with her. He glanced over at a puzzled Dick.

"In and out of state?" The young man whispered.

"State penitentiary." Bruce murmured.

"Oh." Dick replied. From that moment on anytime Selina answered a question Bruce would translate her answer to his confused cohorts.

"So what did your father do?" David Archibald asked.

"My father…my father was big into wines and spirits. That was his biggest interest." Selina faked a dazzling smile.

"Ah! A wine man, eh? Owned his own vineyards and distilleries, I see?"

Selina let out a charming laugh. Dick and Barbara looked at Bruce waiting for his latest translation.

"Her father was an alcoholic." He calmed stated.

"Well it's an absolute shame you hadn't brought her around sooner, Bruce. Where you keeping her locked up somewhere?" Zara joked. Bruce bit the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing when he saw Selina pursed her lips to prevent a smile from forming as she took another sip of her champagne.

"Yes Zara. He keeps me in the dungeon below Wayne Manor." Selina quipped. Bruce laughed along with them for a whole other reason.

 _You'd be very shocked as to what is really under Wayne Manor, Selina._

"I'm assuming your interests often caused you travel quite a bit?" Another socialite asked.

"Yes I traveled rather extensively before meeting up with Bruce, again."

His two crime fighting cohorts didn't even bother looking at him.

"She was an airline stewardess before becoming…well…what she used to be." Bruce explained watching some of the guests on the ballroom floor.

"What about your mother was she also in the wine business?" An older day inquired.

Selina, once again, answered with grace and poise, "No, but she was heavily involved in furs."

The bird and the female bat glanced at the bright knight causally walking by.

"Her mother was obsessed with cats and seemed to have more of a love for them than her daughter." Bruce hated answering that one. How could anyone love an animal more than their child? Selina's life could have been so different. So much happier. He now fully understood her love of cats and her life of crime. She still struggled to win the affection of her mother and only received attention whenever she did something wrong. For someone who also lost the attention of his parents at a young age, he sympathized with her.

The night was going well for everyone. Dick and Barbara were out on the massive circular ballroom floor dancing to the melodious sounds of the orchestra while Bruce quietly stood against the long Emerald granite bar gazing at the beautiful former cat burglar schmoozing with every heiress and millionaire that came her way. He loved watching her in anything she did. There were many times he'd catch himself staring at her whenever she was in the room. Barbara even whacked him with his newspaper one time to get his attention away from Selina and back to a problem Dick was having with a difficult chess move.

"Bruce, my boy!" A voice rang out causing Bruce to slightly jump. He knew that voice. He turned around and was met with a pair of cobalt blue eyes.

"Hello, Mrs. Harper." He grinned giving a loving kiss on the elder lady's powered cheek. The woman was practically his grandmother.

"I just met your lovely date. She is without a doubt the most beautiful and impressive woman you've ever dated." Selina even charmed Mrs. Harper. Of course it didn't really take much for any woman on Bruce's arm to win the approval of Mrs. Harper. If she even got a whiff of Bruce's attraction towards any of his dates outside of a single social engagement she would personally drag him to the nearest church to have them married immediately.

Bruce proudly smiled, "Thank you. I'm glad you like her."

"I do like her. Now what are you going to do about it?" Bruce pretended not to understand her question and furrowed his brow. "Don't give me that. You know exactly what I mean."

Bruce gave up, he knew he couldn't fool her. Heck, if he showed up as Batman she'd instantly recognize him and then scold him for spending too much running around in a cape and tights and not getting married. The mental picture he was imagining was hilarious.

"I see how you look at her Bruce. I've never seen you look at anyone the way you look at her." The elder woman smiled at Bruce's sudden blush. "Oh my dear boy." She placed her hands on top of his broad shoulders, "you know I love to tease you. But you are too good of a catch to not be hooked." She lightly shook him making him look at her dead in the eye. "Bruce, it's time to give up the playboy act. You obviously care for her and that woman over there could easily love you for the rest of your life."

He casted a longing glance at his reforming enemy smiling and laughing as she chatted away with Gotham's elite.

 _A wife no matter how beauteous or affectionate would severely impair my crime fighting…_

 _But I can help you in your work…_

 _…No, there's no room for another man in my life, Mr. Wayne. You're nice. But my heart belongs to-_

A swift hit to the stomach with a diamond studded purse knocked him out of his flashbacks.

"So don't blow this, Bruce!" The elder woman warned.

If Catwoman wasn't going to be the death of him, Mrs. Faye Harper certainly would be.

"Yes ma'am." He choked with a grin.

 _…But my heart belongs to Batman_

Another pang of reality hit him as hard as Mrs. Harper's purse but the disappointment rapidly dissolved when Selina took the place of Mrs. Harper by his side.

"Hey!" She smiled.

"Hi." He greeted her with a smile lightly rubbing his abdomen checking for any bruises from his unexpected attacker.

She mirrored Bruce's stance leaning against the bar. "So is this basically what you do at these things? Just schmoozing all of the time while drinking and eating expensive foods and catching up on the latest gossip?"

"Mmm…In a way but not completely." He smiled at her unique observation.

"Wouldn't you get bored of that after a while?" She raised a well manicured eyebrow.

"You get used to it. But that's not all we do." He smirked offering her his hand. Her dark eyes darted from his hand then to his blue eyes. She returned his smirk and wrapped her arm around his forearm as he led her to the dance floor.

"Well at least here I know I won't be forced to hear Dick and Barbara's music." She joked. Bruce laughed at their little inside joke placing his arm around her waist just as the music was about to begin.

"Just in time. I found you just in time…" Bruce happily sang along.

Selina just started laughing at him as he continued serenading her.

 _He's pretty good. Then again he is who he is. Is there anything he can't do?_

Whether it was a rumba, a waltz or a foxtrot, the parole officer and his parolee hardly left the dance floor. Bruce twirled her around as if they'd done it a thousand times. Dick and Barbara and many of the other couples joined them on the dance floor. Whispers and murmurs flew throughout the room all centering on Bruce Wayne and his enchanting date. Not only were people commenting on the couple's flawless dancing but they mostly chatted about Bruce's infatuation with Miss Selina Kyle. He rarely left her side or gazed that her from afar as if no one noticed. Even when he was dancing with Barbara a few times he'd look her way. Barbara didn't buy his alibi saying he simply found it entertaining to watch her dance with Dick when she caught him looking at the Cat a few times during their dance.

He'd been with a variety of beautiful women at nearly every function he ever attended but Selina was a cut above the rest. No one could put their finger on it but there was just something about her that was so inviting that even Bruce Wayne himself could not resist. Had the playboy finally met his match?

… _Oh no, they can't take that away from me. The way you hold your knife. The way we dance 'til 3. The way you changed my life. No, no they can't take that away from me. No, they can't take that away from me._

"Thanks for the dances." Bruce smiled leading her back to the long bar after the song came to an end.

"Well thank you, Bruce for inviting me." She returned his smile placing her hand on top of his arm.

"You're welcome." He softly murmured.

"Oh Bruce, will you excuse me for a moment. I...um...need to powder my nose." She tapped the bridge of her nose for emphasis.

"Yeah of course." He replied giving her directions to the ladies restroom.

Selina gave him one last smile and exited the Imperial ballroom. She looked around to make sure no one was following her and headed for another hallway in the opposite direction. She fiddled with the lock of the small hidden door next to the ballroom with one of her hair pins until the satisfying click of the lock echoed in her skilled ears. She slid the pin back into her hair and swiftly ducked inside. She spotted the gold and ruby tiger statue tucked away under a sheet of black velvet waiting to be revealed to all of Gotham's high society. But it was too obvious to pilfer. She searched for the hidden treasure until she found her target.

The Leopard's Eye.

A large rare sapphire encased in gold and silver that once belonged to seven different royal families and worth more than the hotel itself.

"Purrfect." The Catwoman purred. A wicked grin adorned her lips.

Bruce looked down at his watch wondering what was taking Selina so long. His worries were laid to rest when he felt a tap on the shoulder to see his date's bewitching smile. They turned their attention to the dance floor to find Zandler and Zara standing on the small stage in front of the orchestra.

"Thank you all for coming this evening to celebrate our turn from the East. We would especially like to thank the Remi Hotel staff for their wonderful hospitality." A ripple of applauses continued as the guests thanked the orchestra and the lovely soloist as well. The host couple then processed to give background stories of the priceless relics they received from the Mari-Rajah.

Bruce glanced over at Selina,

 _She hasn't stolen one thing the whole evening_.

A puff of pride filled his chest.

 _Maybe she-_

"…and now the moment we've been waiting for. " Zara announced while Zandler helped the threes hotel staffers position the two covered artifacts onto the small stage.

"The Rajah Tiger and the Lep-"

"STOP!" The head hotel staffer came rushing into the ballroom. Everyone immediately froze watching the hysterical man run to the stage.

"The Leopard's Eye has been stolen!" He exclaimed uncovering an empty glass display. Zandler steadied his wife to keep her from fainting. Dick and Barbara started at Bruce. Bruce's heart dropped and forced himself to look at the indifferent beauty standing beside him.

 _No…please no…_

A large lump formed in his throat when she met his beseeching blue eyes. Selina didn't say anything affirming or denying his suspicions. His attention was torn away when a scream arose from the middle of the dance floor. A hotel staffer in a white suit darted for the front door where he was instantly apprehended by two hotel guards. He wriggled around trying to free himself from the stronghold of the security guards.

"Biff Bifferton!" A hefty gentleman exclaimed.

"Good Evening, Mr. Archibald." The grinning snake replied.

"You stole the Leopard's Eye?" The bury man stood in disbelief. The thief gave his parole officer an evil grin confirming his guilt.

"But you were doing so well these past few months. Why would you-"

"Oh please!" The lanky worm spat. "You people are so gullible to think that criminals were just going to give up their life of crime after being coddled by a few rich people in a span of a few months? HA!" The fiend laughed.

"No you are the gullible one, Mr. Bifferton." Selina boldly stated as the crowed slowly parted allowing her access to the greasy haired amateur. Bruce hadn't even noticed her absence until she was making her way through the crowd. He stood to watch never taking his eyes her.

The fiend narrowed his brow. Selina grinned as if she had a secret to tell. She reached into the inner pocket of his coat and pulled out the prize as if it were a magic trick.

"You, my dear clueless fellow, just attempted to steal a worthless piece of plastic dipped in blueberry candy coating." She licked the stone revealing a blue streak on her pink tongue. Bifferton stared in horror and utter confusion.

Bruce's jaw hit the floor.

 _That's the same trick I pulled on her._

She reached inside her small clutch purse and pulled out a large blue sapphire surrounded by gold and silver. "Here is the real Leopard's Eye." Everyone gasped. Dick and Barbara share a massive smile and looked to see a stunned Bruce standing at the bar.

"How-how…" The skinny reptile began

"Take him away officers." Selina commanded as the men dragged the shocked man out of the ballroom. Selina turned on her heels and approached the host people who were still reeling from the experience.

"How did you know it would be stolen?" Zandler questioned the brilliant woman in the champagne dress.

"When you have all of Gotham City's elite celebrating the arrival of two priceless foreign artifacts and some of the elite are part of a new criminal rehabilitation program chances are someone would use those said elements as a perfect caper for a heist." The former cat burglar explained.

She'd seen Bifferton around town scrapping for stolen goods and eventually joined forces with his crime idol, The Riddler before being trapped by the, at the time, Dynamic Duo. Selina handed the real Leopard's Eye over to the Zieliński's as the entire ballroom erupted over Selina's clever scheme while she headed towards her shocked parole officer.

Bruce's heart rate was astronomical. He could not believe what he'd just witnessed. The notorious Catwoman resisted the temptation to steal the cat themed artifacts. Now the desire to kiss her was stronger than ever before. He leaned against the cool bar gripping his right wrist with his left hand trying to steady his breathing but his eyes refused to leave her as she nonchalantly made her way over to him.

"So is this another thing that usually takes place at these functions or just whenever you show up?" She innocently asked with a ghost of a smile playfully gracing her haunting lips. Bruce was completely caught off guard by her sarcastic question and busted out laughing. She was right. Things were always happening to him even as Bruce Wayne. He'd been gassed, kidnapped, nearly burned alive, blackmailed, and almost every high profiled criminal, including her, had stolen something from him.

"Selina, I really don't know what to say but I do know Batman would be proud of you." He grinned.

Bruce couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the night. Everyone was incredibly proud and down right shocked by Selina's actions at the ball. She not only dazzled the other guests but she single handedly outsmarted a heister that no one saw coming. Dick said his goodnights after dropping off Barbara at her apartment and raced up the stairs to his room. Selina and Bruce were still standing at the bottom of the stairs both looking around at everything except each other. The silence was deafening and Bruce couldn't stand it any more. If he didn't say something soon he knew his attraction towards her would take over and might cause him to do something completely out of line as her parole officer.

Bruce cleared his throat, "So…um…did you have a good time?"

Her captivating eyes locked onto his, "Yeah, it was fun…in many ways." She giggled remembering the look on Biff's face when she revealed he'd stolen the candy.

"Good, I'm glad." He chuckled. Bruce's hands were beginning to sweat and dug them into his pant pockets. He was never this nervous around beautiful women. He felt as if he was teenager again trying to talk to the prettiest girl in school. "Y-you know I um…I know I said this earlier…" He lightly tapped his middle finger against one of his tuxedo buttons "But I really am proud of you, Selina."

He waited a moment for a response but nothing for a couple of seconds.

"You thought I had stolen it. Didn't you?" Her soft eyes hardened slightly crossing her arms. She waited to see if the suave millionaire could talk himself out of his situation.

Bruce stiffened. She'd seen his pleading look earlier that evening when the hotel staffer alerted the room of a break in. His eyes were practically begging for her not to be the guilty party. He might as well had gotten down on his knees and begged her to lie to him if she'd stolen the priceless gem.

"Uh. Well…I..um…" Bruce stammered.

Selina stepped closer to him like she did when she first walked into the living room earlier that night. Her lips were inches away from his. He didn't dare move.

 _Dick, please don't interrupt this time._

"Why would I steal something that would obviously be traced back me and wined up disappointing you and Batman altogether? I'm not going back to prison Mr. Wayne. I'll make sure of that." Her warm breath tickled Bruce's eye lashes. She was so close. Selina's long fingers traced the top of his shoulder curving around his neck softly stroking the hairs on the back of his head. She pulled him closer and placed a long kiss on his cheek.

The caped crusader was left senseless and defeated. He froze in place. The room disappeared and yet everything started spinning around him in a blur. He felt light-headed but there wasn't a bat-antidote pill strong enough to combat this drug. She chuckled at his nervousness and let him go. He still didn't move but he managed to remind his system on how to breathe again.

"Goodnight, Bruce. And thank you again. I really did have a great time." Selina was enjoying every minute of his school boy shyness. She bit her bottom lip and giggled to herself as she climbed the wooden staircase.

 _He's so cute._

"Goodnight, Selina." His senses kicked back in and called out as she reached the final step.

There he is

Selina waved to him and headed for her room. The debonair playboy waved back to her still standing in the dimly lit foyer totally unaware of the pink lipstick on his left cheek.

 _Batman is the luckiest man in the world_


	8. S- Sun and Sports

_When we last left our Terrific Trio, Selina Kyle, the former Cat Queen of Crime, was seen on the arm of millionaire Bruce Wayne at the Zieliński's Bedazzled Celebration Ball. When the opportunity presented itself, she stole the Leopard's Eye, a rare sapphire presented to the Zieliński's from the Mari-Rajah. But in an unforeseen turn of events, she apprehended the real thief-Biff Bifferton by switching the Leopard's Eye with a plastic fake covered in blueberry candy coating. She returned the prized sapphire and went home empty handed with a proud Bruce Wayne where she gave him with a goodnight kiss on the cheek._

 _Is our beloved caped crusader falling for his reformed enemy? Does Catwoman's heart still belong to Batman? Have Dick and Barbara accepted Catwoman's reforming ways?_

 _What is next in store for our transcendent triple threat to Gotham's vilest villains? Stay tuned to find out._

 _At stately Wayne Manor, home of millionaire Bruce Wayne and his youthful ward, Dick Grayson, everything appeared to be running smoothly after the success of the ball but in reality everything was still as baffling as before for our incognito crime fighters._

Bruce absent-mindedly brushed his fingers against his left cheek for a third time as his brain battled to concentrate on the book in front of him. Earlier that morning, he retreated to the comforts of his private study in an attempt to clear his mind of the past events but nothing was working. His mind continued to wander from the pages and onto a more pleasing subject concerning at tall slender woman clothed in champagne satin with dark hair and matching chocolates eyes kissing him goodnight under the dim glow of a hallway light. Her pink lips tenderly leaving their mark on his tan cheek.

Batman really was the luckiest man in the world. But Bruce Wayne was not.

 _Parole officer and friend_

His conscience reminded him. He shook himself free of his drifting thoughts and turned his divided attention back to the same page he'd been trying to study for fifteen minutes. He was hoping a little light reading in the comforts of his "no women allowed" private study sanctuary would help him relieve his mind of the brown haired beauty that haunted his dreams. Bruce decided to skip the section he was trying to read and flipped to the following subject.

The Egyptian Idol Worship of Cats

He immediately slammed the book shut.

 _Well so much for that_

Bruce tossed the book onto the end table next to his chair and practically leapt off his chair. He paced around giving himself a little workout to shake up his system. He popped his neck, stretched his arms and legs, rotated his shoulders and worked on breathing techniques.

The study wasn't cutting it. He contemplated the idea of retreating to the Batcave and possibly getting some work done down there as a means of distracting himself.

 _The Batcave? As a means of distracting yourself? That's probably the worst place to be._

His conscience chimed in loud and clear. He often spent many late nights in the catacombs of the Batcave when he couldn't sleep but his thoughts always swayed from his work. One time, he even fell asleep in the Batmobile after crying over her supposed death when she fell backwards 100 feet into the West River. Of course, it took Alfred to stop him from blasting out of the Batcave towards her lair when he found out she was still alive.

Yep. The Batcave was not the place to be at the moment. He needed air. Fresh air. He charged towards the door and headed for the back terrace. The scent of jasmine instantly calmed his senses. He inhaled the clean fresh air of the lovely sunny day. A nice warm breeze ruffled the large evergreen trees that decorated the estate grounds. Bruce bounced down the stairs and casually strolled the vast "backyard". He made his way towards his mother's gardens inspecting the various plants and flowers she planted when he was a boy. He loved exploring her gardens. They were a great tribute to her personality.

An array of roses, irises, tulips, violets, lilies and an assortment of others surrounded him varying in shapes, sizes and shades. He smelled them all as if they were the remnants of his mother's perfume. But his senses slowly tuned into the lingering aroma of Selina's perfume. Charming and delightful yet sprinkled with seduction and enchantment.

Just like her…

 _Woah!_

Bruce's eyes snapped open. He hastily backed away from the flowers and spun on his heels and headed for another lane. He ran his hand through the prickly bristles of the tall cypress trees aligning the smooth white dirt road. Thin vines and purple flowers coiled around the apple tunnel arches marking the halfway point to the ivy covered stone gazebo tucked away in the secluded crevice of the garden. He often found Selina reading or playing with Prince under the green and flowery dome of the secret alcove whenever she needed to retreat from the endless noise of the house. He would occasionally join her but after the ball he stayed behind in the safe zone of the house.

His attraction had grown too strong since the ball and needed to distance himself away from her magnetic presence. He couldn't get involved with her even as Batman. It would hinder his work and ultimately would have to choose between spending time with her and his moonlighting role as the protector of Gotham City. It's not that he didn't desire it but it just wouldn't be fair to her even if she did join them. Plus, she might also try to kill Dick or Barbara whenever they "got in the way." It was way too risky for everyone but especially for him. He wasn't afraid of her just afraid of getting too close only for it to fall apart in the end.

Before he knew it, he'd made his way back towards the manor. He stood under the shade of a large oak tree facing the house. He took in the beauty before him until a noise from above caught his attention to reveal another type of beauty. The sun was still coming in just enough to where he still having to squint a little bit in order to look up in her direction. He shielded his eyes with his fingers to find a content Selina lightly napping against the main trunk of the tree.

 _Gah! That woman is beautiful even when she's asleep. Then again, when is she not beautiful?_

 _Bruce…What was the whole point of this little exercise?_

He swallowed and slowly began walking away.

"Bruce?" A feminine voice called out as he reached the edge of the shade tree. He turned back to find an alert cat in the tree.

"Hey, Selina." He grinned making his way back to her forgetting his self-discipline. She wiggled her fingers at him in response and smiled.

"I was beginning to think I was going to have to call the fire department to get you down." He chuckled. She sniggered then pretended to contemplate the idea of a few attractive firemen coming to save her.

"Hmmm….not exactly a bad idea." Her smirk grew a little bit more when she noticed Bruce's grin dropped slightly.

Bruce's ears began burning and it wasn't from the heat of the sun's rays. "I highly doubt you need to be rescued. Cats tend to land on their feet, away." He smoothly replied giving her his best grin that boarder lined on flirtatious.

Selina countered with a toothy smile and raised an eyebrow.

 _Ah….Very clever, Mr. Wayne._

"Besides, I thought you said your heart belongs to Batman?" He teased crossing him arms waiting for her witty reply.

"It does." Selina gently replied with a warm smile and a look in her eye that Bruce couldn't quite place.

 _Not that look. That's just as bad as her innocent/ vulnerable look._

 _Snap out of it Bruce!_

Bruce clicked his tongue, "What a shame. Those firemen are really going to be disappointed."

Selina laughed, "That's ok. They'd probably just call Batman to come-"She sat up in full attention. "Hey! Bruce that's a great idea!" Her face lighting up at very word.

"No! I am not calling them as an excuse for you see Batman!" He playfully shouted.

"Alright then, fine! Since you won't call them why not just come join me." She challenged him lazily swinging her dangling leg.

"Up there?" Bruce inquired.

"If you can climb a counter then you easily climb a tree." She teased.

"A four foot counter is very different than a forty foot tree." Bruce responded placing his fists on either side of his hip bones. Actually, climbing a tree was nothing compared to the other crazy stunts he pulled as Batman, which of course she didn't know that, but he also he didn't want to give her the pleasure of giving in to her demands so easily.

"Why not? You're in good shape." She slightly purred cocking her head a little to the right.

Ok. Definitely not the response or look he was expecting. His cockiness melted around his feet. He was flattered she noticed his physique but then again she always noticed when he was Batman but this was the first time she noticed his physicality as Bruce Wayne. It was different. Somehow it was different.

"Are you coming up or not?" She teased. Bruce opened his mouth to respond but nothing was coming out. Selina was one slick cat. She could make him forget all logic and drown him in his own desires only to expose him and leave him utterly confused and helpless.

Regardless, Bruce found his feet moving half a step towards the pretty kitty in the tree when a scream mixed with laughter tickled his incognito bat ears. He jolted out of his trance to see Dick and Barbara enjoying a fun round of volleyball. Bruce watched their banter for a moment then shifted back around finding a curious Selina watching his comrades as well. She switched her attention to her unusual parole officer standing just under her dangling foot. She could read his every thought by the way his eyes twinkled. She rolled her eyes and stretched out for him to help her down. Bruce reached up slipping his strong hands under her arms while she steadied her hands on top of his broad shoulders.

Bruce effortlessly lifted her off of the branch slightly twirling her away from the tree. Her hands trailed down his broad shoulders feeling every muscle in his toned upper arms as he slowly set her down onto the plush green grass.

 _Oh yeah. He could've climbed that tree with no problem_.

Bruce's firm yet warm hands stayed on her lower back while her hands remained on his upper arms. His heart was pounding so hard and so fast it was a wonder she didn't hear it. Her spellbinding eyes watch his dark pupils engulf his blue irises as they stood completely frozen in time. The only thing either of them felt was the warm breeze rolling through air.

Bruce's shaky hands stayed firmly against the small portion of her back as if they were waiting in anticipation for something.

"Hey, you two!"

A voice jerked them out of their moment. They promptly broke away from each other when they saw Dick jogging toward him.

"Hey! We are about to start another round if you wanted to join us." Dick innocently asked totally oblivious to their intimate embrace. Bruce massaged the back of his neck and bravely glanced at Selina who kept her face in the opposite direction trying to suppress a smile. She rubbed her nose against the back of her index figure hoping Dick wouldn't notice their awkwardness. But then again it was Dick. He was a sweet kid but still kind of clueless at times. Which was a blessing that the time.

It took Bruce a second to register what his ward said, "Um…yeah sure Dick. I'll join the two of you." The taller gentleman nodded towards the volleyball net where Barbara patiently balanced the stark white ball on her hip as she waited for Dick to join her again

Bruce cleared his throat, "Selina?"

"Hm?" She innocently hummed as her long chocolate waves swung around her shoulders to face the young man. She glanced at Dick, "Yeah that's fine. Sound good." She calmly smiled and followed the two men down the large hill.

Bruce kept his mouth shut and glanced around to find Mrs. Cooper reclining in a long folding chair on the back terrace while the dutiful Alfred watering the plants. He couldn't look at Selina or speak to her. Selina, however, desperately was searching for a way to break the awkward silence. It was getting on her nerves.

Mischief flashed in her eyes and shoved Bruce just hard enough for him to tumble over his feet waking him up from his moodiness. She let out an enthusiastic laugh and raced down the hill. Bruce regained his balanced and chased after her without a second thought leaving Dick in the dust. Being tall and in great shape, naturally, he caught up with her and then he passed her. Bruce slid to a halt at the bottom of the large hill and crossed his arms over his brawny chest with a bored expression on his face.

Selina rolled eyes as she lazily plodded towards him exaggerating the swing of her arms.

"You know I could have taken a nap if I had known it would've taken you that long." Bruce haughtily remarked checking his watch when she reached him.

"Shut up, Bruce!" She shouted barreling into his chest attempting to knock him to the ground. He laughed at her determination but the only real damage she was doing was making him slide backwards on his heels. A sudden blow to Bruce's back halted their brawl. He twisted around to find a disapproving Dick and an equally annoyed Barbara drumming her empty fingers against her crossed forearm. He let Selina go.

"Ok. So how should we divide this up?" Barbara asked once the older pair settled down.

Before Selina could say anything, Dick jumped in, "Guys verse Girls." He stated without giving anyone the opportunity to argue.

They needed to keep Bruce away from Selina as much as they could whenever they could. So, if a few rounds of volleyball were the only solution to breaking them up at the moment, then so be it. They'd become too buddy-buddy and after the ball the attraction grew way too strong-especially from Bruce. Selina might be the reforming Catwoman but Bruce was supposed to be acting as her parole officer in a professional manner which seemed to be dimensioning every day.

After removing shoes, socks and jewelry, Selina and Bruce stepped into the sand pit and took their positions on either side of the net to join their respected partners. Barbara waited until everyone was situated before making the serve. The ball flew over the net with ease and the game began. Bruce hit the ball back to the girls which Selina returned without fail back towards them. Toss after toss, the teams were pretty even on serves and returns.

At one point, Bruce sneaked a glance at Dick who telepathically responded. Selina stretched herself upside down and backwards to save the incoming shot. The ball sailed through the air and over the net right to Dick. Dick passed it Bruce. Bruce tossed it into the air giving Dick enough room to jump up and forcefully spike the ball to their unexpected opponents. The startling force of the ball caused the girls to flinch losing the point to their haughty adversaries.

"Oh really?" Selina growled.

She looked at Barbara who was fuming at her boyfriend. The little bat shot a look at the Cat and got the same idea. The ball rolled off of Selina's fingers into Barbara's anxious hands. The Gordon girl served the ball without warning whacking Dick in the side of the head causing him to tumble into the sand.

"Barbara!" Bruce yelled at the women bent over in hilarity. Bruce quickly retaliated while they were still off guard and struck Selina in the leg making her plop into the sand.

"Hey!" She yelped.

A cheeky smirk spread over Bruce's well-defined features as he proudly walked back to his team mate. Selina bit the inside of her mouth. She wasn't going to take that sitting down. She chucked the ball at his back but she was too slow to surprise him. He whipped around and slammed the ball onto their side of the court inches away from Barbara causing the young woman to scream.

Then war began.

Dodges, slides and teasing became the center of the games. If someone wasn't getting harassed at the net the distracting antics were necessary when someone was serving.

Selina slid head first into the sand to save the point from a sneaky attack from Dick sending the ball back to Bruce who seized the opportunity to spike the ball near an unprepared Selina. Barbara pounced blocking his maneuver sending an unexpected spike just short of Bruce's sand covered feet. The sparring continued until Selina stepped wrong and tumbled into the sand. She let out a scream. The laughter ceased when they saw blood coming from her knee.

"Selina!" Bruce cried rushing to her. Selina sat up clutching her injured knee. She whimpered in pain brushing the coarse sand away from the deep cut.

"Selina, what happened?" Barbara exclaimed kneeling beside her.

"I don't know-"She winced as another wave of pain hit her. "I just tripped and landed on something sharp."

Dick sprinted towards the house to an equipped Alfred readily holding a wet wash cloth and the first aid kit after watching their friendly matches turn more aggressive. He figured one of them was bound to get hurt and thought it was best to be prepared for whatever might happen.

"Here this should help." Dick stated handing Selina the damp cloth as he began working on the first aid kit.

"Thanks." She nodded and cautiously applied it to her knee. She grind her teeth as the coolness of the lukewarm water hit her exposed wound.

"I think this is what she fell on." Barbara stated handing Bruce a sharp black rock.

"How did a rock end up in the volleyball pit?" Dick furrowed his brow getting the first aid kit ready.

"I think it was from the storm we had earlier this week. The wind was certainly strong and obviously picked up some of the rocks from the gardens and dispersed them throughout the yard. It seems one of them ended up in here and, unfortunately, Selina found it in an undesirable way." Bruce calmly exclaimed as if he were a giving a science lesson.

"Gosh! Who knew a simple storm could cause something like this to happen." Dick pondered his guardian's informative lesson for a moment then turned his attention back to his patient. "Ok. Selina, are you ready?" Dick knelt down beside her next to Bruce.

"Yeah." She grimaced.

Dick applied the medicine and sealed the bandage with gauze. He inspected his work and smiled with satisfaction.

"Do you think you can stand?" Bruce inquired offering his hand. Selina looked up into his blue eyes to find them even more beautiful when they were filled with concern. She didn't say anything and took his hand. She seemed alright until she tried applying pressure to her injured leg. Selina yelped pledging her nails into Bruce's shoulders.

"Ow! Alright, I guess not." Bruce gritted his teeth feeling her claws dig through his shirt into his shoulders.

 _Why did she have to be_ _ **Cat**_ _woman?_

Bruce found his footing just in time to prevent them from tumbling backwards into Dick. There was no way she was going to be stable enough to hobble her way back to the house and then have her climb the stairs connected to the terrace. He also knew if he made her walk back it would be the end for his shirt as well. To preserve his shirt from her cat claws and to ease her journey back to the house, Bruce concocted another idea. Dick and Barbara were just going to have to deal with it. Selina was a lot more important than being scolded by a couple of adolescents.

"I have an idea." Bruce declawed her fingers from his shoulders.

He held her wrists helping her balanced herself out onto her good leg while keeping the other one suspended. Bruce slowly turned around allowing her to grip his shirt at times for stability. She gently placed her hands on top of his shoulders and waited for his signal. Bruce adjusted his footing and bent over. She hopped onto his back and they were off.

Dick and Barbara didn't say a word. They grabbed their things and followed Bruce to the wash area. Selina was very content with her ride home but something was puzzling her. She looked over at Dick who was carrying the small white first aid kit. She was rather impressed at how well he mended her leg. Almost as if he'd done it before.

Selina narrowed her eyes, "Hey, Dick uh…good job on my leg. Where did you learn how to do that?"

Dick's eyes lit up at her compliment. "Oh! I was an Eagle Scout for two years. So, I learned all about camping, how to tie various knots, first aid, safety-"

"Really!?" Selina sarcastically responded with feigned excitement. Bruce pressed the tops of his teeth into his tongue to refrain from laughing. He gingerly head-budded her jaw directing her attention back to his smirking glare. Selina bit her lip when she exchanged a glance with her parole officer.

"Yeah! We also learned all about sailing and CPR. I'm also studying to be a lifeguard." Her sarcastic response flew right over Dick's head and merrily continued telling her about his training.

She leaned into Bruce wrapping her arms tighter around his shoulders. Bruce struggled to keep his mind on the path in front of him when he felt of her lips brush against his skin.

"Aw! He was a scout, Bruce." She teasingly murmured in between her teeth tickling Bruce's ear.

The expert playboy was losing his cool and his grip around her legs. He almost dropped her altogether greatly wanting to rub his ear from the ghostly remains of her warm breath. He slowly breathed in and out trying to cool his system down. Selina didn't say anything but she did notice the increasing redness of his ears.

"Oh land sakes! Selina, what happened?" Mrs. Cooper exclaimed seeing the large badge on the young woman's leg.

"She landed on a sharp rock buried in the sand of the volleyball pit." Barbara informed the older lady as she climbed the final step of the terrace stone steps.

"Oh dear! You poor thing." Mrs. Cooper had grown rather fond of Selina and enjoyed doting on her as if the brunette were her own niece.

"I'm alright, Mrs. Cooper. Park Ranger Smith, here, fixed me up." Selina teased ruffling Dick's thick black hair a little and extended her leg for Dick's aunt to see her nephew's handiwork.

"Oh my! Well done Dick. I guess all those training outings you've been having recently have been paying off." The Terrific Trio and Alfred were all smiles.

"Yes and as a result of her injury, Selina couldn't walk so I volunteered to be her-"Bruce began.

"Chauffeur?" Selina piped in.

"Well I was going to sat pack mule but-"The caped crusader teased.

"Bruce shut up! I'm not that heavy!" The feisty feline walloped her two-legged taxi in the back with her palm.

"You know I could just drop you right now if I wanted to." He jokingly threatened.

"You drop me, Wayne and you'll be the next one to need first aid." She quipped.

"Oh really." Bruce rolled his eyes "And what can you possibly do to me? You can't even stand, woman."

They thanked Alfred for opening the large French doors leading them back inside the living room before continuing their flirtatious banter all the way inside leaving their amused, confused and irritated associates behind as they made their way towards the stairs.

"Oh I'll come up with something. You don't worry your pretty little head over it." Selina tugged on his ear.

Bruce was having more fun harassing her than he should. "I am very tempted to drop you off at the bottom of the stairs and you can just crawl your way to the top. Then we'll see if you can come up with something to punish me."

"Bruce if you even thin-BRUCE!" He loosened his grip just enough to make her believe he'd make good on his promise which earned him another attack from her nails.

"OW! SELINA!" He was at least grateful they weren't her metal claws. Who knows what damage those things could have done.

"Don't you dare drop me!" She shrieked. Well at least he didn't have to worry about his ears going red now they couldn't stop ringing. He waited a moment until she felt him tighten his grip around her again. She calmed down once she felt him secure her weight against his.

As much fun as he was having with her he also didn't want to come off as a bully or seem insensitive towards her situation. She really couldn't walk and he felt he needed to be a little more supportive of her than threatening to leave her to fend for herself. He paused at the bottom of stairs twisting his head around to meet those warm brown eyes he secretly adored so much.

"Selina, I would never do something like that to you." His cool Aqua colored eyes gave her all of the support she needed. She tilted her a little to see his face in a better angle. She loved his eyes too much to miss them due to a limited amount of movement.

"Oh Bruce, I know you wouldn't really do that to me." Her soft voice soothed his worries. "Mainly because sooner or later my leg will heal and I would come after you." Her wicked grin returned revealing the remnants of her Catwoman identity.

A massive grin spread across his own face and shook his head before continuing their journey to her room. "Oh Selina, I have no doubt I would pay a heavy price for that." Selina then decided to tell him all of the colorful ways she would get back at him if he ever made her mad. The memory of him and Dick waking up ti find themselves tied up inside a large coffee cup waiting for acid to pour down on them from an enormous coffee kettle on top of a building for all of Gotham to see immediately sprang to mind.

"Those two are so adorable together. They obviously like each other. Anyone could see that even the Gotham Times wrote about them in the society page." She held up the page she'd been reading about them showing the elegant picture of the caped crime fighter and the greatest cat burglar of Gotham happily gliding around on the dance floor.

"They are always doing something together or won't go anywhere without the other one tagging along. Plus, they flirt and tease each other all of the time. For heaven's sake! I can't tell if Bruce wants to be her boyfriend or her body guard." Aunt Harriet exclaimed. Bruce needed to cut the ladies man routine as far as she was concerned. He had a good thing in front of him and didn't need to be wasting his time with constant meetings, fishing trips or whatever reason he had for dashing out of the house leaving a disappointed Selina behind.

As much as the others hated to admit it, Selina did make him happy and it seemed she was really enjoying her time at Wayne Manor especially when it came to their brother in arms.

"I don't why Aunt Harriet." Dick shrugged knowing full well the reasons why his guardian couldn't peruse the charming woman.

"Well I hope he does something soon or someone else will." Mrs. Cooper stated tucking the crinkled newspaper under her arm and headed for her sewing room to finish up her needlepoint she'd been working on while on the back terrace.

"Truth is I really do enjoy her company." Barbara admitted as if she was spilling a heavy dark secret. She was just concerned for Bruce. He and Selina had become so close and it had been obvious for years that their alter egos were attracted to each other. But what would the reforming Catwoman do if she found out the truth? That's what scared her the most. She didn't want to be such a stick in the mud but she also wanted to be the sound eyes and ears that Bruce was seriously lacking.

"We all do but it's too risky for them to be together. We don't how she'd react if Bruce ever told her the truth. She's only been for a few months and sooner or later the program will be up and then what will she do after that? She always knew how to say the right things to persuade anyone to believe she'd gone straight until she was ready to pounce again. He can't tell her." Dick sat down on the piano stool next to his distraught girlfriend.

"How do we know we can fully trust her?" The librarian inquired. "She might be a reforming criminal but how do we know she'd stay that way? She could just be using Bruce like she'd done before to get whatever she wanted regardless of his feelings. She was always a high-profile criminal and I highly doubt she'd just leave everything behind for a new life after spending a few months with Bruce."

"I don't know. He obviously saw something in her to volunteer to be her parole officer again and bring her here." Dick innocently stated.

"Yeah, I don't think it was solely because he wanted to reform her to have a better understanding of a normal life outside of criminal activities." Barbara rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Dick furrowed his brow at his girlfriend's odd statement.

Barbara didn't bother trying to explain it to him instead she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him, "You know it's a good thing you're cute." She kissed him hard on the cheek making him forget the subject altogether.

"Ok Selina, I have to put you down now." Bruce slowly squatted allowing her to slide off of his back. He faked a suppressed moan once she was off.

"Oh stop it." She slapped his shoulder but got a whiff of her body odor in the process. She definitely needed a shower. Bruce stretched back out to his normal height. He felt himself staring at her too long as he watched her hop along the room making her way to her dresser.

"Thanks for ride by the way." Selina smiled in his direction.

"That's ok. It was fun." Bruce chuckled.

"Yeah it was." Selina replied as she finally reached her tall mahogany drawers. Selina did have fun. She hadn't played any sports in years. Being a high class criminal didn't allow her to play many sports unless it was in prison to boost morale among the prisoners. She did, however, managed to slug the Riddler one time with a fastball after he continuously harassed her at the plate. Selina pursed her lips in pride at the image of him falling to the ground in pain later modeling a purple and black ring round his beady eye.

 _Now that's boosting morale_

"Alright, Selina. I'll leave you alone. Are you sure you're ok?" Bruce questioned reaching for the silver handle. She blinked out of her walk down memory lane and looked back at Bruce.

She quickly put on a smile. "Yes I'm fine thank you, Bruce. And thanks for ride. Sorry I don't have a tip for you."

"That's alright. I'll just send you bill later." He chuckled.

"Yeah because I see you're really struggling here, Mr. Wayne." She lightly rolled her eyes.

"Alright, Ms. Kyle. I'll see you later then." Bruce closed the door behind him and headed for his own shower.

An hour or so later, the Cat and Bat emerged from their respective rooms all fresh and clean. Alfred stopped his master half way down the stairs to inform him Warden Crichton was on the phone. Bruce headed for his study.

"Hello, Warden. How are you?" Bruce pleasantly answered.

"Hello, Bruce. Good you hear from you." The warden replied on the other end. "Say, the reason why I called was because I wanted to get an update on Catwoman's process. How is everything going?"

Bruce's stomach dropped to his feet. He wanted to tell the warden how well she had progressed in her rehabilitation but another part of him didn't really want the program to end just yet. He couldn't lie. He needed to think of her happiness over his own selfish desires-whatever those might be.

"Fine. Everything is going well. She's really enjoying her time here and she hasn't broken her parole one time. She never attempted to steal anything or hold anyone up for random." Bruce could've sat there for hours gushing over her progression and her brilliant trick at catching the thief at the ball. But he couldn't talk about that either. This was becoming more complicated than he imagined.

"Well I'm glad to here it." The warden's chipper voice rang in. "Maybe this was exactly what she needed. Oh! Say, Bruce, did you ever figure out why she was so gloomy for so long?"

Bruce stiffened a little. He didn't think it was his place to tell the warden she was missing Batman even though she'd confessed for feelings for the winged knight in the warden's office. He felt that was her business and didn't want to say anything without her permission.

"Um yes. Yes, I found out she was missing someone." Bruce carefully answered running his fingers along the groves of his father's rosewood desk.

"Missing someone? Who?" The older man questioned. He was aware of her family background and she certainly didn't miss any of them nor did she mention any other family members she kept in contact with as far as he knew.

Bruce inhaled and boldly stated, "Her best friend." He was the only friend she had and he knew it. Yes, she'd become close with everyone in the house and charmed her way into the hearts of Gotham's high society but he was her closest friend. Plus, he was Batman, who was main reason for her sulking, so in a twisted way it was the truth.

"Her best friend? I wasn't aware she had any friends. I thought she only had henchmen." Crichton was rather surprised by Bruce's response. She never spoke of anyone else except for the Trio and who was annoying her at the time. She never mentioned any friends.

"Yes, she does have friends and she really missed them." Bruce paused, "More than she realized."

"Well I'm glad to hear she was able to meet up with them again. Hopefully with your influence, Bruce, she will be on her way down the straight and narrow for good." The Warden beamed at the great news he was receiving from his younger associate.

"I certainly hope so as well, Warden." Bruce softly murmured into the receiver.

"Now you know the program was only designed for at most a few months." Bruce swallowed gripping the phone as best as he could with his perspiring hands in anticipation of his colleague's next words. "So, as part of the program's guidelines, I am also supposed to speak to Catwoman about where she stands on the subject." Bruce eased up a little understanding what he needed to do next. He put the man on hold and called for Alfred to fetch Selina.

Bruce waited for her outside of his study and informed her of the situation before she spoke with the Warden. She took the call in other room so she wouldn't be disturbed or over heard by Mrs. Cooper.

"Hello, Warden." Selina slipped back into her cat persona with ease.

Bruce anxiously waited for her in his study. He needed to be alone or else everyone would be questioning his sudden antsiness and that was the last thing he needed at the moment. He sat up in his favorite chair with his elbows on his knees and pressed his lips into the sides of his laced fingers. He closed his eyes in anticipation of Alfred's knock at the door notifying him Selina was finished with her conversation. The weeks and months had flown by for Bruce and completely forgot how close they were to the end of the program.

The selfish part of him didn't want her to go just yet but he knew he wasn't the one to make that decision on either end unless he felt she hadn't progressed far enough along to be granted full freedom. He didn't understand why he felt so strongly to keep her close. He knew he'd see her again but it wouldn't be as often and it would probably be next to never when he was Batman if she stayed out of trouble. He wanted her out of trouble for good but for what purpose?

The awaited knock came pulling a reluctant Bruce from his chair. He waited a beat and opened the door. He jumped slightly when he met with a dark haired siren instead of his trusty butler.

"Selina." He stepped into the hallway closing the study door behind him.

"Hello." She cheerfully responded. "Just wanted to let you know Mrs. Cooper made a pie and didn't know if you wanted any."

 _Huh?!_

"Uh…sure. What kind?" Bruce was definitely thrown off by the random question.

"Peach." She stated seeing the confused expression on his face. She figured he'd be pretty surprised to see her after the Warden's call and probably was expecting her to say she was packing up and getting ready to move out now that they were coming to the end of her rehabilitation program.

"There's also ice cream if you want some." She innocently stated watching the wheels turn in her parole officer's brain trying to comprehend the unexpected situation before him.

"Oh. Ok. Thank you. Did you get any yet?" He creased his brow.

"Nope. I was waiting on you. Wanted to make sure you knew about it." Selina smiled. Her long locks faintly shuffled around when she shook her head. He gestured for her to lead the way and they walked in silence. Well, Bruce walked while Selina limped along next to him. They traveled to the dining room in silence but Bruce needed to know what they spoke about to prepare himself for whatever was about to be thrown at him.

"So what did the warden say?" Bruce cautiously asked.

"He just asked me about my progress and experience here at Wayne Manor." She coolly stated.

"Oh." He didn't want to pry but it was killing him not knowing where they stood. "Did he tell you we were getting close to the end of the program?"

"Yes he did." She nonchalantly responded. "I told him about how much you were trying to help me and how I enjoyed spending time with everyone. He was pretty impressed." They headed for the long end table against the wall where the treat patiently waited for them.

"Alright Bruce. You cut and I'll scoop." She opened the large tub of vanilla ice cream and handed him the cutter but he didn't move.

"Selina. I'm not trying to be nosy. I just need to know where we all stand on this project." Bruce calmly stated as best as he could.

Selina signaled for him to grab the cutter from her again before she responded. "He also told me you had spoken with him about my moodiness in prison and said he was very happy to hear I was getting a chance to spend time with my best friend again."

 _Uh oh. Now you've done it, Bruce._

He was a master at suppressing any inclination of him being Batman so of course he could fool her as well.

Bruce displayed his best poker face, "And who would that be?"

"Yes, Mr. Wayne. Who would that be?" Selina smirked scooping out her portion first since he wouldn't tell her how he wanted.

"Well I didn't know if you felt comfortable with me telling the warden the truth or not so I kind of made something up." He concentrated on the stubborn pie piece instead of her eyes fearing he might give himself away.

"Bruce, as I recall, I told you about my feelings for Batman in front of the warden so it's not that big of a secret but I thank you for your discretion. But now he thinks I've been spending a lot of my time with Batman." She snickered.

Well in a way they're right

"How funny and you're welcome." He smiled but dropped it instantly. "Selina-"

Before he ask any other questions Selina changed the subject, "Ok Bruce how much do you want?"

"Selina."

"One scoops or two?"

"Selina!" She flinched hearing the seriousness in his voice. She casually turned to hand him a small saucer.

"He asked if I was ready to be on my own." Her piercing eyes watched him grow stiff.

"I told him no and instead I asked for an extension." Bruce eyes searched her face as if the answers he wanted we're hidden in her beautiful features. Selina placed the large round ball of vanilla ice cream on top of the warm pie piece she'd slid onto the empty plate Bruce was still clutching.

"How long?" Bruce's voice cracked a little.

Selina licked her finger clean of the sweet creamy liquid and smiled, "I asked for a few more months to really make sure I was ready for a normal life. He gave me four more months but he said because of me being high-profile case he was willing to extended it even longer, that is if my parole officer agreed to the allotted time." Her smile grew when Bruce's shoulders relaxed to their normal position. He was ecstatic. He almost dropped the plate.

"Well, I'm perfectly fine with helping you any way I can for as long as you need me." Bruce controlled his enthusiasm with a well rehearsed playboy style grin.

"Ok, but help me too much. I'm enjoying it here." Selina finally felt as if she part of a real family and wanted to stay in it as long as she could. She was also thoroughly enjoying Bruce's company as well and certainly wasn't looking to end that part of her rehabilitation process any time soon either.

"Sir?" Alfred soft voice interrupted their conversation. "It's the phone, sir. The one in the study." Bruce knew exactly what that meant. A little disappointed in having to lie to her and run off again without knowing when he'd return.

"Thank you, Alfred." He nodded and went back to Selina.

He regrettably handed her the plate. "Save it for me?"

Her lips formed a disappointed smirk but understood the fact he was a busy man. "I don't know. There might be any left when you come back." She teased showing no hard feelings for his sudden call to duty. He gave her a final smile and trotted out of the dining towards the secret entrance to the Batcave where Dick was probably already waiting for him.

 _What's this? Is Bruce Wayne becoming the Cat's meow instead of Batman? Was the Catwoman really headed towards the path of righteousness or was it clever ruse for a bigger prize? What will to happen to the Terrific Trio when it becomes too close for comfort between the captivating kitten and brave bat?_

 _Tune in next time. Same Bat-Time! Same Bat-Channel!_


	9. C- Choices

The sheer blonde snow Bunny threw her arms around the Caped Crusader's neck pulling him closer to her opalescent lips. "Oh Batman! Thank you for saving me. You were right about the Penguin and I never would have seen it if it hadn't been for you." She whispered. Her hot breath bounced off his eyelashes causing him to blink a few times. Batman wrapped his arms around her waist securing her weight against his to keep her from falling onto the freezing concrete floor of the ice making factory.

"Uh-well t-thank you, Bunny …but we really couldn't have done it without you. It was you who told us about the reactor codes. We would have been crushed by those enormous ice cubes if you hadn't helped us." The cordial crime fighter smiled. It was a little forced for some reason. She wasn't the first young maiden to fall for Batman and probably wouldn't be the last. She was gorgeous, tall, slender and blonde and her tempting lips were very willing to give him a gratifying kiss.

So why was he pulling away from her?

He stopped moving when he caught a glimpse of her brown doe eyes. A melodious tune filled his bat ears sending him back to another pair of illustrious dark eyes sparkling with joy as he led her across the living room in an elegant waltz.

 _Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars…_

"Batman? Batman!" A feminine voice woke him from his pleasant daydream.

"My apologies, Bunny. What did you say?" The hooded bat smiled making her forget his momentary lapse of consciousness.

"I said, how is it you don't have a girl of your own? Why, any woman would love to be on the arm of the great Caped Crusader. You're so strong and handsome it's a wonder you are still single."

 _"_ Oh! Um. Thank you. That's very kind of you. But you see-well it's mainly becau-" His speech was cut off by Bunny's frosted lips crushing his mouth in a passionate kiss. Batgirl and Robin stood frozen in shock when their comrade didn't break away but instead pressed the fair haired ice princess closer to him. He happily let her mouth roam over his until they finally broke their contact. He rested his cowl against her forehead and kept his eyes shut for a moment before leaning in for another searing kiss.

"Oh Batman." She whispered against his lips.

Frosted lips became pale pink. Her short fur lined white dress morphed into a black body suit and matching glittering mask making her look like a force of nature not to be reckoned. "Beautiful" could not fully describe her. She was intoxicating. Alluring. A drug he didn't to be healed from and no woman compared to her.

"Catwoman." His lips brushed against her fair cheek.

He no longer felt the coarse metal ridges of her claws gripping his cowl. She held him close as her long nails tenderly stroked the back of his exposed neck. He squeezed his eyes shut nuzzling her soft skin as he laid a small kiss on her ear lobe. She pulled away from him to reveal her black body suit and mask were replaced with a simple navy blue dress reaching just above her knees. Batman's millionaire counterpart now stood in the dimly lit foyer of his own estate.

"Selina." Her name prodded him like an old wound that never healed. It pained him knowing the woman standing before him was a temporary pleasure he could never keep. She smiled as if she could read his opposing thoughts.

She drew him closer her resting the side of her face against his tan cheek. "So, what are you going to do about it?" Selina purred.

"W-what?" He stammered half hearing her and mostly enjoying placing a trail of kisses where ever he could on her neck, jaw, nose and another parts of her ravishing facial features.

"What are you going to do about it?" Her sultry voice serenaded his ears as her hands delicately cupped either side of his jaw drawing. Bruce's brilliant mind was reduced to nothing when her fiery kiss scorched his lips.

 _What are you going to do about it?_

Her words echoed in his ears. He'd heard those words before. Mrs. Harper said the very same thing to him the night of the ball after complimenting Selina.

 _Now, what are you going to do about it?_

Bruce jerked his head back leaving the pleasurable warmth of her skin but she kept a firm hand on his neck halting his retreat. He couldn't answer that question. His actions certainly implied his answer but his situation countered that desire. He vowed long ago he would never marry as long as he stayed a crime fighter. He held true to that vow for years until Julie came into his life but that so-called "love affair" was never really grounded in love but rather convenience. Since then, he still held to his vow no matter how beautiful or affectionate the next woman was that came into his life.

Selina, however, was a whole other story.

Her very existence chipped away at his sacred promise. She confused him. Challenged him. Excited him. And a part of him wanted to believe she desired him outside of Batman. But he couldn't gamble everything on a want or fantasy. He wasn't also entirely convinced she wouldn't try to kill him or any of the others once he told her his secret. But the thought of losing her was becoming more unbearable by each passing day.

Her eyes pierced him like a sharp blade inching towards a fatal blow to his heart. The room whirled around him in a blur of black and amber as a cloud of voices rang out in every direction.

 _I'll do everything I can to rehabilitate you_

 _Marry me_

 _Have you lost your mind? Do you honestly think she'll change in a few short months because you volunteered to be her parole officer again?_

 _She certainly does make him happy, Mrs. Cooper_

 _I couldn't resist. You were taken in by her_

 _A wife no matter how beauteous or affectionate would severely impair my crime fighting_

 _That woman could easily love you for the rest of your life._

 _Don't blow this Bruce!_

 _Catwoman, it would be so easy for you to tread the path of righteousness._

 _I'm afraid not, Batman. I need what every woman needs: the love of a good man._

 _You're nice but my heart belongs to Batman._

Everything spun around him at a thousand miles an hour. He couldn't take it anymore. He covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as possible, praying the voices away until everything went silent. He slowly opened his eyes to see the very reason for his anguish smiling down at him.

Selina knelt in front of him. His anxiety immediately crumbled by her sweet smile.

"Bruce, you think too much." Her eyes sparkled as if they had a secret to tell.

"Selina, it's not that simple. I have to think about these things. I don't know what you will do." His voice cracked in fear.

"Hm." She focused the spotless white floor for a moment. Her calm gaze captured his frightened marine colored eyes once again.

"You're right, Bruce. You don't know what you'll do. But since you are so bent on overthinking this situation, I suggest you think on this." She leaned into him brushing her cheek against his. "Am I worth it?" She whispered.

"…What?" Bruce's head was still spinning.

She pulled back to see his puzzled expression. "Am I worth it?"

His head answered one way and his heart answered another. Before he could give a definitive answer or trace her lips with his own one last time a strange noise came over them knocking Bruce back to reality.

Bruce jolted out of his chaotic dream by the sound of his dutiful alarm clock buzzing away. He twisted around in his sheets and slapped the "Snooze" button. He was still dizzy from the unexpected jerk and looked to find himself drenched in sweat. He flung the excess water from his neck and chest onto the floor and carefully pulled himself out of bed still reeling from the crazy dream. He cautiously made his way to the bathroom for a nice shower and prepared himself for whatever the day would bring him next.

After a nice hot shower, he slowly made his way to the dining area to find everyone starting on breakfast. Bruce still couldn't shake off his dream. It was bad enough dealing with all of the voices and comments during the day and he certainly didn't need them haunting his dreams.

"Good morning everyone." His voice was still a little gruff from his toilsome evening. Good mornings were received from his house guests. Bruce was a little startled to find Selina standing next to him studying his appearance. He swallowed trying to relieve the dryness of his throat. Those eyes and those lips were so close.

 _Am I worth it?_

He seriously didn't need to be dealing with her tempting presence first thing in the morning.

She continued scrutinizing his drained countenance. "Well, you look awful." She bluntly stated seeing his pale complexion, red eyes and dark circles.

Bruce was surprised by her candor. "And a "good morning" to you too, Selina." Her harmonious laugh produced a chuckle out of him.

She handed him the plate of food she was carrying, "Here. Take this and go sit down."

"But this is your plate." He protested.

She waved him off. "I can make myself another one. Now go sit down." She lightly pushed him towards his chair.

"But-"

"Go." She continued pushing him until he finally gave in.

"I can't believe this. I am getting ordered around in my own house." He joked. "Thank you by the way." He flashed a smile.

"You're welcome." She mirrored his smile and headed for the food trays aligning the long end table. Bruce patiently waited for her to finish and take her seat at the table before praying. Everyone happily dug into the delicious spread set before them.

Selina kept a close eye on her weary parole officer. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days. Ironically, she was the cause of his sleep deprivation. She didn't say anything and turned her attention back to her conversation with Barbara but still glanced at the lethargic millionaire every once in a while.

When breakfast was finished and the dishes were cleared, Bruce sluggishly made his way to the living room. He wanted to retreat to his study but decided against it in fear of falling asleep in his favorite chair. He debated on sitting on the plush couch guaranteeing him a sound slumber once he felt the soft material clash with his tired body. Bruce finally decided on one of the padded wooden chairs in the back of the living room. Newspaper in hand, he trudged his way to the awaited seat. He tossed the latest issue of the _Gotham Times_ onto the mahogany table and sank into the padded material of the matching chair.

Selina watched him the entire time from the entry way. She glanced around at everyone else comfortably busying about the house then made her way to the unoccupied chair across from the round table. Bruce was practically asleep when she reached the little sitting area.

She silently observed him as he strained to concentrate on the latest news on the Terrific Trio. He squirmed feeling her eyes watch his every move. He finally gave up.

"I know, Selina." He slurred resting the newspaper in his lap.

"Then why are you still sitting here?" She questioned cocking her head.

"Because I have things to do and can't spend the day sleeping." Bruce wasn't convincing her with his yawn.

Selina's counter argument was cut off by the soft British voice of Bruce's faithful butler.

"Begging your pardon, Ms. Kyle. I just wished to inform Master Wayne that Mr. Brighton from the museum was on the telephone." Selina returned his kind smile. She could never be mad at Alfred. Bruce, on the other hand, was not getting off the hook so easily.

"Thank you, Alfred." Bruce yawned again. He forced himself out of his chair and headed for the awaited phone. He turned back to find a slightly irritated Selina drumming her fingers against the wooden surface of the small round table.

"I know, Selina." He smiled. She pursed her lips fighting back a blush when she saw the sincerity in his eyes. Selina played it off and pretend to look away in prudish irritation like an egotistical feline. Bruce really was attractive especially with that look on his handsome face.

"Yeah I know." She replied her eyes falling back to his. Bruce's smile grew when he saw a twitch forming in the corner of her mouth. He got her.

"Oh!" She stomped over to the couch and threw a throw pillow at him. "Go answer your phone call!" Selina shouted in defeat. There was no way of changing his mind no matter how tired and beaten he appeared. A laugh escaped his lips when he successfully dodged the aerial attack. He tossed the plush cushion back to her and resumed his walk towards the phone. However, there was a little bit of a spring in his step after seeing the half suppressed blush color her porcelain features.

 _Well, now you know how it feels, dear._

 _Dear?_

Bruce's feet came to a screeching halt. His eyes grew wide realizing his slip and quickly changed his mind about taking the call in the main hallway and sped towards his study.

Rain drops lightly drizzled down the window panes of the large French doors. The grey clouds reflected Selina's current mood. She watched the rain water the vast lawn as she waited for Bruce to join her again. She traced her bottom lip as her mind mulled over various subjects but one subject in particular- Batman.

As time passed, she started finding herself missing Bruce's company as much, if not more, than Batman's. She needed to see her rugged blue-caped nemesis. She shook her head freeing her mind of the stressful subject and focused on the looming clouds rolling towards the house. "Bruce has got to be the busiest man in Gotham City." She murmured to herself.

"Well that's what happens when you're the richest man in town." She sat up when Bruce appeared out of nowhere.

"And when you serve on dozens of boards, including your own foundation, and constantly being invited to social events _and_ being one of the most eligible bachelors in town and-"

"Bruce, don't make me throw something else at you." She warned with a ghostly smile forming on her lips. He chuckled at her little threat as he rotated the wooden chair he had previously occupied and sat across from her.

"So." Selina swung her long legs around and sat up copying his posture.

"So." He repeated. "I just got off of the phone with Mr. Tory Brighton of the Gotham City History Museum and he just informed me there will be a new exhibit and I wanted to know if you would like to join me-us- in seeing the exhibit." Bruce stated. She blew him away at the ball so he figured a trip to the museum would be a piece of cake.

"You sure about that?" She asked a cocky eyebrow at her parole officer.

"I don't know. Should I be concerned?" He flirtatiously retorted.

"Never know Bruce, I might try to steal something."

"I'll be standing next to you the whole time." Bruce smirked.

"I could come up with a clever way of distracting you." Selina grinned.

 _Your entire presence is a distraction._

"Not if I have you handcuffed." Bruce playfully threatened.

"Oh, there's something that'll get the papers talking." Selina giggled.

Dick rolled his eyes listening to their flirtatious banter. Luckily for him, they were interrupted by a small cry from outside. They looked to see a miserable Prince pawing the French doors. Bruce walked over to let the little wet fur ball inside to enjoy the comforts and safety of his home. The wind howled and the temperature had dropped significantly. They could see why the little cat would be anxious to be let inside the warm manor. Prince didn't want to dirty up his master's home and stayed on the wooden floor waiting for permission to head to the idle fireplace.

After politely wiping his paws onto the old towel provided by Alfred, the little black cat finally received permission from his adopted owner to head over to the, now roaring fire, of the fireplace. Bruce was never big on owning pets but he grew rather fond of the little stray. Prince was usually trying to steal something but always minded his master whenever he got caught until the next attempt. He never jumped onto anything except into Bruce's lap whenever he was allowed.

"Oh, poor thing." Selina pitied the little cat contently wrapped up in the warm blanket. She started shivering herself when the blast of cold air rushed through the room when Bruce opened the door. She brought her knees to her chest securing any remaining warmth she still possessed. Judging from her short sleeve top and shorts, she wasn't exactly prepared for any sudden temperature drop. Bruce slid his suit jacket off of his shoulders and draped it over her small frame.

An appreciative smile spread across her lips as Bruce secured the large jacket around her shoulders. His hands lingered a little longer than necessary but she didn't exactly stop him. Their eyes locked freezing Bruce into place. His gaze wandered to her mouth for a moment. The same pastel pink lips he'd kissed so many times in his dreams were now inches from his own.

 _Am I worth it?_

 _I…I…_

 _Bruce, pull away, NOW!_

He cautiously tore himself away from her and gingerly brushed away the imaginary remains of her touch from his palms. He stood up and gave her a wry smile. The moment lasted for a few seconds but it was enough to get his blood pressure racing again.

"Thank you," Selina's voice was barely higher than a whisper. He almost didn't hear her due to his drifting thoughts.

"Oh, you're welcome." He forced another smile. "I guess the temperature dropped more than we expected." Bruce turned back to the bleak weather in a desperate attempt to distance himself from her irresistible propinquity.

She watched him for a second then tore her eyes away to see the advancement of more grey clouds heading towards the house. "Yeah," Selina quietly responded.

She was a little disappointed he back out of their moment. She liked him. She loved watching his expressive blue eyes and making him smile. Plus, the flirting and harassing was always fun as well. Selina could tell Bruce obviously liked her too, what man didn't, but she couldn't help but wonder if he would do anything about it. But it would be improper for him to do anything as her parole officer.

She shrugged it off and happily snuggled into the security of Bruce's jacket allowing her chilled figure to soak in the remnants of his body heat. Selina closed her eyes for a second and the haunting silhouette for a man dressed as a bat came into view. She missed him too. He still appeared in her dreams but she needed to see him face-to-face or rather mask-to-mask.

 _But how?_

A smile formed on Bruce's lips seeing Selina happily asleep appreciating the warmth of his jacket. Her growing smile indicated she was dreaming about him. Well sort of. More like his dual identity. Either way he wasn't going to wake her up. Bruce delicately lifted her ankles onto a small ottoman then tucked a throw blanket around her bare legs.

"Sweet dreams, Selina." He whispered and quietly back away.

He sought to fight off the grogginess as much as possible but the constant yawning and the grey weather weren't helping him combat his exhaustion. He shuffled his heavy feet towards his study passing a passed out Dick on the couch. Bruce managed to make it half way down the hall when he was overtaken by a deep long yawn. It was hopeless. He knew he wasn't going to achieve anything in his current state. The stubborn millionaire finally admitted defeat and marched back up to his room.

An icy sharp breath choked Selina's lungs when she saw the luxurious display before her. Massive cuts of exotic furs behind glass patricians aligning the exhibit hall patiently waiting to feel the delicate strokes of her claws. Her eyes darted from the pelts to the gems and jewels proudly sitting on display for the world to see. Emerald tiger tail rings, ruby ocelot paws, and a diamond studded sword depicting a prancing lion on its handle were just a taste of what the collection held for a high-profile reforming cat burglar. The entire exhibit was dedicated to the arrival of the Prince of Batagonia.

 _Great idea, Bruce. Just great._

Her hands quaked and her shallow breathing was making her lightheaded. The overhead lights of the hall were becoming brighter by the second. If she didn't move soon she'd end up on the carpeted floor. She needed to leave. The soles of her high heels scratched the rough fibers of the carpet as she backed away from the room. She didn't get very far when she bumped into something rather hard.

Selina turned around to find an attractive millionaire playboy smiling down on her. His strong hands stayed on her shoulders steadying her balance and halting her evacuation in the same comforting touch.

 _Oh those gorgeous blue eyes_

"Where are you going, Selina?" His rich voice vibrated over her head. A lump caught in her throat when she saw his charming features. Bruce's earnest smile dropped seeing the petrified expression on her face and guided her out of the gallery.

Her breathing slowed down to a normal speed once they reached the main hall. Bruce didn't say anything and waited for her to speak.

"Yeah I don't think this was a good idea." Selina stated still shaking a little.

Bruce was a little surprised by her reaction, "But you did so well at the ball and every day since then. I thought this would be a walk in the park for you."

She wanted to avoid his heartwarming expression and suddenly found his tie insanely fascinating. "Yeah well I thought so too until I saw what was on display."

It was obvious she wasn't quite ready for a museum, regardless of the long stream of successful passed events. He knew she didn't have a car so that left one other option.

Missing the exhibit wasn't a total loss to Bruce since he knew the Prince, anyway. Unfortunately his curious mind took a different route when he realized he would get the blissful opportunity to spend more time with Selina without any interruptions. The logical side of his brain struck down those thoughts immediately. He couldn't use her vulnerability as an excuse to spend time with her. That was selfish and conniving. Not to mention ungentlemanly. He was better than that.

Bruce looked down at his nervous parolee. He wanted to wrap her into a strong hug but he couldn't. Still couldn't. He bent his knees slightly closing the gap between even more. "Selina, I'm very sorry. I can take you home."

His words didn't sink in immediately. She was a little distracted by the warmth of his breath pleasantly bouncing off the top of her head. But when her senses finally kicked in again she wasn't too thrilled about his suggestion.

 _Take me home? Are you insane?!_

 _Be stuck in Wayne Manor again?_

 _Woman! You are Catwoman._

 _Catwoman isn't a scaredy-cat!_

She snapped her head back. "No! Cat-"

Bruce's eyebrows shot up.

"I mean-uh- no. No, thank you Bruce. You're right." She started giggling "Beside if I can survive a dull extravagant party with a bunch of-" Bruce arched a haughty eyebrow waiting for her to finish her little comment.

"…wonderful and exciting people…" Selina feigned an innocent grin at her well connected parole officer.

"Uh huh..." Bruce smirked.

She cleared her throat, "…Then I can certainly get through this." And with quirk of an eyebrow and a smirk, she proudly whipped around and marched towards the hall with an amused Bruce rolling his eyes and trailing behind her.

"However," She abruptly stopped just outside the entry way catching Bruce off-guard and almost knocked into her for a second time. "Could you kind of stay close to me? Just in case." She sheepishly asked.

 _As if you're going to say no_

 _He always has a hard time saying no to her_

"Of course, Selina." Bruce smiled. His velvet voice melted her ear drums. She turned back to the entrance ready to charge off again but hesitated for a moment.

Bruce leaned in leaving just enough space between his lips and her ear, "If you ever feel nervous just hold onto my hand." He whispered. She immediately grabbed his hand and hauled him inside.

Selina made sure Bruce stayed close to her the entire time and he wasn't exactly making any effort to pull away from her either. He tried to make it fun by telling her all about the artifacts they were seeing but he couldn't tell if it was helping or hurting the cause. She would just nod and smile occasionally and would ask questions. Sometimes they would even compare notes about various items. It was nice having someone to talk to who understood what they were talking about.

She was fascinated by the entire collection and Bruce's knowledge but was trying not to become too fascinated by his narrated tour. He never left her side and she never let go of his hand. They looked like a normal young couple who just couldn't stay away from each other.

"And here is the book of-"

"Bruce!"

The millionaire was cut off by an older gentleman in a gray suit and matching hat, "Commissioner Gordon!" He smiled.

 _Commissioner Gordon._

Bruce and Selina exchanged alarming looks. The Commissioner and Chief O' Hara had seen Selina without her mask and iconic suit before on television, along with most of Gotham City, when she pretended to be the abducted Sleeping Beauty of a window display. If he recognized her it would be the end of their charade. The end of their identities. The end of everything.

"Well I must say this is a surprise!" The older man grinned extending his hand to Bruce who, slightly involuntarily, released himself from Selina's grip to shake his friend's hand.

"Good to see you as well, Commissioner. Did you see Barbara?" Bruce asked unconsciously slipping his hand back into Selina's.

"No I haven't yet. I'm sure I'll run into them sooner or later." The silver haired gentleman stated catching a glimpse of Bruce's lovely date.

"Oh! Commissioner Jim Gordon, this is Miss Selina Kyle." Bruce's confident smile was a drastic contrast to his shot nervous system.

"Hello, Miss. Kyle. It's certainly a pleasure to meet you. " Jim Gordon smiled. She was definitely gorgeous and seemed to fit Bruce perfectly. He'd never seen her before and yet a part of him found her familiar. "Forgive me but I have seen you somewhere before?"

The well-dressed pair stopped breathing. They had to think and think fast. Then a thought occurred to the masked caped crusader in disguise.

"Well, Commissioner. You probably saw her in the papers about the Zieliński's party." Bruce smoothly replied.

The light bulb went off. "Oh! Yes, of course! You were the one who apprehended the thief. Biff Bifferton. That was rather impressive." The Commissioner beamed.

"Thank you," The sly cat smiled. Bruce winced slightly feeling Selina's delicate hand tighten into a death grip.

"Beautiful and can solve crimes. Sounds like a perfect woman for Batman. "The Commissioner teased. Selina's Cheshire Cat grin grew wider and Bruce grew sick.

"I mean no offense, Bruce." The older man stated seeing Bruce's expression.

"None taken, Commissioner. Batman is Batman after all. Hard for any man to compete with that." The bright knight managed a convincing smile.

"Well I think I can put your mind at ease, Bruce. I think even the lovely Miss Kyle would have a little completion on her hands if she ever encountered the Caped Crusader." Gordon's comment puzzled the moonlighting Protector of Gotham City.

"What do you mean Commissioner?" Bruce inquired.

"Well…" The Commissioner leaned in a little dropping his voice into a soft murmur. "I don't want to go around spreading rumors but it I believe our beloved crime fighter seems to have a soft spot for-"

"Barbara!" Bruce interrupted.

"Barbara!?" Selina and Gordon exclaimed.

Bruce waved to his sweet associate who just entered the wing while trying to avoid Selina's confused glare.

 _Perfect timing_

The Commissioner immediately dropped the subject and turned to receive the approaching young couple.

"Hey Bruce did you and Selina see the Batagonian Panthers?" Dick asked after greeting his girlfriend's father.

"Yes! You have to see them. They are absolutely gorgeous! Catwoman, herself couldn't resist their splendor." Jim Gordon joked.

Another crushing squeeze nearly sent Bruce to the floor. He was going to lose his arm if they didn't get away soon. He glanced down and could have sworn he saw his hand turn purple.

"Um-n-no. Not-not yet. We were saving that for last." Bruce contrived another convincing smile.

"Speaking of Catwoman. How is everything going?" The Commissioner questioned turning back to the older pair.

Bruce cast a quick glance to the woman on his arm, "She's doing rather well." Selina's grip softened.

"Glad to hear it! I must say I have been quite impressed. I haven't heard a peep form her since she started the new program. Perhaps this is just the things she needed to help onto a new path and in large part thanks to you, Bruce."

"Yes I completely agree, Commissioner! Bruce has done a wonderful job as her parole officer! From what I've seen she certainly has been trying to change." Selina happily piped in. The Terrific Trio couldn't believe what they just heard. Did she just admit she was actually trying to change? Or was she putting up a good front?

"You've met her?" Gordon asked turning back to the incognito Cat Queen. He was rather astonished. A lovely and accomplished socialite like Selina Kyle crossing paths with an arch-criminal like Catwoman? Why, they were as opposite as Batman and Bruce Wayne.

"Briefly, but from what I have seen and heard over the years of her-uh-deeds, it seems there has been a change in her." Selina effortlessly answered.

"Well, I'm certainly glad to hear it. I also heard she had reconnected with some of her friends and even started spending time with Batman." The Commissioner smirked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Naturally, Batman seems to be the biggest influence in her life so she seems to think spending time with him would be a good influence on her." Her voice was so soft and genuine in her response Bruce almost forgot who she really was for a moment.

Commission Gordon couldn't believe his ears. Catwoman finally going straight? "Well then perhaps this might be exactly what she needed. Bruce, if this is what changes her for good then I certainly will regret not doing it sooner." A proud grin spread across his thin lips.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Bruce stated still a little stunned from Selina's words. Could it be? Could she really be changing? He couldn't get his hopes up. Yes, she practically confessed to all of them she was reforming but was it real or simply playing a part? And why did he care so much? Too many questions and not the right time to answer them. Plus, they seriously needed to leave before Bruce's hand went completely numb from Selina's grip.

"It was good seeing you again, Commissioner." The young well-to-do gentleman extended his hand to his longtime friend and colleague for a final time. "If you'll excuse us."

"Likewise, Bruce. And keep up the good work." Jim Gordon proudly shook his hand. "And it was pleasure meeting you as well, Miss Kyle."

"Thank you, Commissioner. It was wonderful meeting you as well." Selina waved goodbye and they were off once again.

Bruce led her towards another section of the museum far away from Gordon as much as possible. Not a word was spoken between them. They shared a look and calmly continued their tour of the exhibit. Selina had calmed down significantly since their brief encounter with the Commissioner until they arrived to the end of their tour.

Bruce headed for the decorative tent that held the prized Batagonian Panthers medallions but halted his steps when he no longer felt the presence of Selina's hand. He looked to find a fossilized Cat frozen in place. Her wide eyes never left the gold and purple glittery tent that held the priceless ebony and gold Batagonian Panther pendants. Worth a million dollars each.

"Um you know I-I think I'm good." Selina's typical sultry voice squeaked as she backed away from Bruce. But he wasn't having it. Every step she took he countered it. "Selina."

"You know, Bruce. This really has been a lot of fun and very…educational…" She could tell Bruce wasn't buying it even she didn't buy it but there was only one option left in her mind. Run! She had to get away. Be polite but get away.

"…Thank-Thanks again for all of the fun." She nervously laughed. "Bye!" She whirled around to head for the exit but the lightning fast superhero cut her off immediately and she crashed into him.

"Now come on, Selina. I know you can do this. You've done so well. Except for when I thought you were going to break my hand off a couple of times, but other than that you've so well." Bruce joked attempting to lighten the mood which did help a little bit.

"That's-that's great. Thank you, Bruce. I greatly appreciate that." She feigned a grin and lightly patted his chest. "But-uh- since I've done such a great job why spoil it? Why don't we just go home and end on a high note?" She tried breaking away but Bruce just turned her around.

"I completely agree. We will go home and you will end on a high note." He grinned.

 _You once said you wanted my arms around you. Well, sweetheart, you got it._

Selina let out a pathetic whimper as Bruce kept his strong hands on her upper arms and pushed her inside the daunting tent.

The night was unbearable. The forming Queen of Crime tossed and turned to no avail. The Commissioner's haunting words echoed in her dreams.

 _Catwoman, herself, couldn't resist their splendor_

The Batagonian Panthers were as gorgeous as everyone said. They really were the high point of the exhibit. Twin medallions hung on thick gold chains decorated with full body ebony panthers etched with gold collars and diamond studded eyes. Each panther was flawlessly set inside a circumference of 200 hundred diamonds. A treasure for any cat burglar to behold. Or just hold.

She could still feel Bruce's arms wrapped around her shoulders comforting her shot nerves. But Bruce's handsome features slowly morphed into Batman's famous cowl. If she stole the medallions then he would have to come after her. She didn't really want them. Or did she? They were spectacular and worth for more than anything she ever stole in her life. The voices were becoming louder with every passing moment.

 _Selina you can't. What about Bruce?_

 _Bruce is great but with those medallions you could be richer than him. You can relieve him of his parole duties by sailing off to the Canary Islands._

 _But you've worked so hard. You would hurt Bruce and disappoint Batman._

 _Batman? You haven't seen or heard from him in months. Maybe this is the best way to draw out masked muscles._

 _Take them. Regardless. Just do it. What is the alternative? Becoming some good girl of society? *snore* Please put me to sleep._

 _You are Catwoman. You are not like the others. You will prevail._

 _Selina._

 _Catwoman._

 _Selina._

 _Catwoman._

 _Selina!_

 _Catwoman!_

Her eyes snapped open. She rose from the security of her soft bed and prowled towards her closest. Almost hypnotically, she stroked the elastic fabric of her infamous suit and carefully pulled it from the shadows of the rosewood closest. Her cat claws flung the curtains to either side basking in the glowing beams of the giant full moon.

"Purrfect" Catwoman growled. An evil laughed thundered in her cat ears. It was time.

The feline fatale of criminality knew she couldn't just walk through the front door in the fear of someone spotting her. She quickly tied the bed sheets together and flung them out the window. She checked the stability of her knots and quietly made her way down the wall of Wayne Manor.

She plopped down onto the plush green lawn and headed for the garage. She certainly wasn't going to walk 14 miles in high heels especially at night. That was ludicrous. The cunning Cat decided to steal one Bruce's cars, which she would leave in a good condition once she retrieved the medallions. She would push it off of the property then hot wire the vehicle once she was far enough away from the house.

She managed to open the garage without making too much noise and carefully selected the perfect get-away car. She chose a nice Jaguar that was positioned right near the garage door. She climbed inside the driver seat and put the car in Neutral. She placed her hand on the car door ready to push it out of the garage.

"Going my way?" A dark figure emerged from the backseat causing Catwoman to scream. Luckily, she didn't hit the horn. The silhouette propped its elbow onto the passenger seat and simply waited for her to calmly down.

"H-Hi. Bruce." Catwoman innocently greeted her unexpected passenger in between pants.

"Hi." He dully replied.

She clicked her tongue a couple of times reusing to look at him"…Couldn't sleep, huh?"

"Nope." Came another dry answer

"Yeah. Uh. Same here. I noticed we were out of that cheese we both liked and decided to go pick up some more." She faked a very bland smile.

"Dressed like that?" Her parole officer raised an eyebrow.

"Um. Well… I just couldn't find anything to wear so I just threw this on."

"Selina." Bruce blinked.

Her shoulders dropped and she scrunched up her nose. "Ok fine." She scoffed.

She gave up. Selina removed her masked and slumped against the seat waiting for a lecture or worse, he'd send her back to prison.

"You were going to steal the medallions, weren't you?" Bruce softly asked showing no ill will towards the little high-jacker. Her silence gave him the expected answer. "Selina I-"

"I want to see him." She blurted.

Bruce studied her for a moment. He saw the same forlorn expression she wore when she first arrived. She still missed the caped crime fighter. A part of him had to admit his alter ego did miss Catwoman at times too but it wasn't worth revisiting if it meant keeping Selina out of trouble. Although, he selfishly admitted he was slightly enjoying seeing her in her iconic outfit again. Bruce quickly locked those thoughts away and turned back the problem at hand.

"You still miss him." He stated seeing the growing sadness in her eyes. He didn't know what to do. He knew what he wanted to do. Bruce gripped the edge of the leather covered seat he was currently occupying for stability. It took everything he had not to blurt out his secret.

Gah! This woman drove him nuts! He had all of the power in the world to take away her sadness, finally kiss her the way he dreamt of kissing her for years and promising her over and over again how he'd never let her go. And yet he couldn't. Because no matter how close Bruce and Selina were becoming, her heart would always belong to Batman and only Batman.

"I realized if I actually become rehabilitated I would never see my beloved Batman again. I had to steal those medallions. I have to see him. I have to!" Desperation grew more and more as she spoke. This was serious.

"Selina, stealing those medallions would allow you to see him for a moment. He would catch you immediately, like he always does, and then you would land yourself back in prison only to stare at the Bat Signal for to 15 to 20 years. Never to see him again." Now Bruce's voice was growing in desperation. "Even if you didn't really want to steal the items and only did to see him, you would still have to pay the price for breaking and entering. Is that what you really want?"

 _You can have so much more than that_

 _Where did that come from?_

 _Please not now!_

She didn't say anything. He decided to press the matter a little farther.

"Selina, I can guarantee that Batman would be more impressed at you being rehabilitated and sticking to the program than throwing away your life and the progress you've made simply for a short fling that would ultimately divide the two of you forever. He would not be impressed by that one bit and he would find you desperate."

That did it.

"Desperate? Desperate?!" She spat out the word as if it were bad catnip. Catwoman raised a threatening eyebrow at her parole officer. "Catwoman is not _desperate_." She snarled.

"Really?" Bruce smugly replied.

"Yes! Really. She is not like the others. She is not some wimpy, little floosy trying to get Batman's attention. She already has his attention. So why should I rush to see him? If this is what he's always wanted from me, then I'll make him rush to see me." A devilish smile spread across her lips. "Oh well, the poor thing will just have to wait a little longer to see me."

The queen of seduction truly was work of art. Bruce loved it when she was like this. Actually, he enjoyed every part of her except the parts that constantly landed her in prison. But he wasn't going to admit it he also didn't like admitting it to himself.

"Well then I'm assuming our little joyride is over?" He joked.

"Yes, sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Wayne." She smiled.

"Oh I'm far from disappointment." Bruce replied dabbling on the fine of flirting.

"Yeah, well stuck it up, Buttercup. I'm tired and we need to go to bed." And with that Selina exited the car. She turned around for a moment to see Bruce was still the car.

She stuck her head inside. "Hey, are you coming or are you going to sleep in here?"

Bruce still wore an amused look on his face, "So, I'm assuming that's also a "no" on the cheese?"

Selina rolled her eyes, "You seriously can't wait until morning?"

Bruce looked down at his watch, "Well considering the fact it's almost morning. I guess I can wait a little longer." He finally exited the car and closed the garage door. She waited for him to join her and they headed inside.

Selina was still puzzled about something as they made their way to the main hall. She placed a gentle hand on Bruce's arm. "Say, how did you know I would be there?"

The quick thinking champion of crime turned to his quizzical companion, "I knew the medallions would push you over the edge and I figured might cause you to do something drastic. Plus, since you have a love of cats, obviously, I knew you would go for my Jag, which is why I conveniently placed next to the garage door for an easy get-away."

Selina was astonished. But it didn't stop there. Bruce suppressed a grin seeing her expression. "But I also knew you wouldn't go through with it."

 _Huh?_

The stunned brunette blinked "H-how?" She stuttered.

Bruce's grin only grew. "Because I knew no matter how much you missed Batman you weren't stupid enough to throw all of it away for an ill-fated fling. You've worked too hard and too long to turn back now. You've done some foolish things in your life, Selina, but you're not stupid." He walked up the stairs a little bit and turned back to find her staring up at him at the bottom of the stairs just like him when she kissed him after the ball.  
"Besides, if you were really that shallow in your thinking about committing crimes just to see Batman. You would have done it already."

Bruce saw the reality of his last statement hit her like a ton of bricks and extended his hand to her. She was still trying to wrap her brain around his words but it was too late to try to analyze anything. Selina shook her head and raced up the stairs. She accepted his hand and they headed to their respected rooms.

"Thank you, Bruce." She stated.

"You're welcome, Selina." He mirrored her warm smile. And with that she entered her room once again.

Bruce watched her bedroom door closed when a thought popped into his head.

"I think it's about time Catwoman was reunited with the Caped Crusader."

The wheels started turning once again in Bruce's mind as he shut the door to his room.


	10. R- Risky Business

Well _that_ could have gone better…

The harsh bite of a bright blue ice pack paled in comparison to her soft pink lips caressing his tan cheek. The bemused and slightly battered Bruce Wayne slumped further into the soft green fabric of his beloved armchair until a knock rapped across his study door.

The defeated defender of Gotham moaned. He prayed it wasn't one of his younger counterparts ready to scold him for his less than heroic venture.

"Come in." He groaned. He plopped the bright blue ice pack onto the small end table.

 _Here it comes_

But much to his surprise-

"Forgive me for disturbing, sir but-"Alfred meekly began popping his head into his master's sanctuary.

"Not at all, Alfred. Please come in." Bruce happily beckoned the older gentleman into his study.

"Oh, thank you, sir." Alfred closed the door behind him. "How are you feeling, Master Bruce?" The old butler inquired.

The young socialite cautiously forced a smile. "I-oh!"

Bruce grinded his teeth. "Ah-well…" He nervously laughed. "I don't know which is more bruised, Alfred, my cheek or my ego." The handsome millionaire delicately rubbed his jaw.

 _That woman could pack a wallop._

As sympathetic as Alfred could be, he couldn't help a small chuckle escape his thin lips. "Forgive me, sir. But it seems the meeting go as well as you planned?"

"Uh no. Not exactly." Bruce's smirk melted away. "I don't get it, Alfred. I thought everything was going so well until…"

"Until what, sir?" Alfred pressed on.

"…well I'm not quite sure." Bruce folded his arm cross his broad chest. "We were talking about her progress and how she was getting along with everyone especially Bruce Wayne. What plans she had for the future. Then the next I knew she decked me."

"Oh dear." Alfred replied.

"I don't know what I did to her to set her off." Bruce tightened his arms around his chest.

"Perhaps it's not what you _did_ , Mater Bruce, but rather what you _haven't_ done." The old man boldly stated. The baffled Bat was now more befuddled than before.

"May I speak freely, sir?" His master naturally obliged.

Alfred took a deep breath and adjusted his glasses, "I speak for everyone when I say that maybe it is time you finally came to grips with the simple truth that you have feelings for Ms. Kyle. And you have for quite some time."

Bruce froze.

Where did this come from? What did that have to do with Selina striking him? Was this the real reason Alfred came to see him?

Bruce chose his next words very carefully, "What do you by _everyone_?"

"Well, Sir, I have often heard Mrs. Cooper, Master Dick and Ms. Gordon comment on a noticeable change in you since Ms. Kyle's arrival here at the Manor."

"Oh? And what is that?" Bruce smirked.

"You're happier, sir." Alfred bluntly replied. The brash smirk vanished.

"According to Master Dick and Ms. Gordon, even those in your social circles can see it."

"Forgive me, Alfred, but I wouldn't exactly go off social gossip as a foundation for any evidence of romantic interest. Selina is very attractive and alluring. Even a blind man can see that. So naturally she can get the attention of any man including a millionaire playboy. Not only that, but because of my past encounters with her other identity, I am more eager to see her succeed and making a bigger effort to being her friend. I will admit that." Bruce steadfastly stated.

He wasn't mad at Alfred, per say, but he wasn't exactly enjoying the conversation. He didn't need his team or anyone making assumptions about his love life especially when it came to this particular woman. It was a sensitive subject that he didn't need it being brought up. It was bad enough every time he saw her.

"Yes, sir, I agree! But I am not going off of any third party source. It's solely from what I have observed for many years." The wise sage calmly replied.

"Oh?" Bruce arched an eyebrow.

"It's the way you look at her, Master Bruce."

The Bat was about to rebuttal against the butler but was abruptly cut off, "It's the same look your father wore every time he saw your mother."

The personas of the brave Caped Crusader and confident playboy shattered into a thousand pieces around his feet. All that stood now was a man with the eyes of a ten year old orphaned boy.

"I know that look very well, sir, and I haven't seen it in a long time. Well, until Ms. Kyle came along. That's what this meeting was about wasn't, sir? You wanted to see her again as Catwoman and you wanted to continue that without any strings attached. And that's probably the reason why she-well-decked you, sir. She knows there's a war inside you but won't do anything about it."

Bruce stayed silent.

Alfred inhaled a shaky breath, "I won't live forever, Master Bruce. I want to know that you won't look back on your life and find yourself alone. I don't want you to regret not taking a chance on something that could be the best thing that ever happened to you. More so than the being the Caped Crime fighter of this city."

"It's not that simple." Bruce croaked out.

"I know, sir." Alfred's voice dropped to barely above a whisper.

"She's loves Batman. Her heart belongs to Batman. That's what she told me." Bruce swallowed.

"I understand, sir. But I am not referring to millionaire playboy Bruce Wayne but…" The old man gave the young man a knowing look.

Bruce's eyes widened. "No. No, no, no. Alfred I cannot do that. That is too risky. Yes, there has been a remarkable change in her but the safety of my team and family are too important for that regardless of her progress or my-"He cleared his throat and started scanning the books behind him. "Even if her heart does belong to Batman that might not stop her once she finds out. Plus, she might reject me anyway when she finds out who Batman really is." His heart ached to tell her. He didn't want to say it but it did.

She would be a great asset to the team. But what was supposed to happen? He'd tell her and she'd just accept it and they'd live happily ever after? It would work if they lived in a perfect world. But they didn't. It was just too impossible even for Batman. Besides, he couldn't afford to be distracted with a relationship if he was to continue his crime fighting. The playboy lifestyle was a perfect cover up and needed to stay that way no matter what it might cost him.

"As I said it's too much of a risk." The Bat gruffly responded.

Alfred knew it was a losing battle. He gave up and headed for the door. "It is definitely the greatest risk you'd ever take, sir. However, if that is your final decision, then her sake and yours, you must give her up altogether. End the program now and never see her again because we cannot bear to watch you anymore when it comes to her. It's also not fair to Ms. Kyle. If you let her go, you will not only be free to live as you see fit, but she will also be free to move on with her life without any false hopes or attachments." The wise man paused for a moment. "Perhaps this will also give her the chance to find the happiness she seeks with someone else."

Bruce gripped the leather spine of the large book so hard his knuckles turned white. He wanted to say something. Anything. But nothing came out. His mouth went dry.

No. It couldn't be. She'd never-

 _But my heart belongs to Batman._

Yes, but for how long? A woman can only wait for so long.

 _And why do you care?_

"It's your decision, Master Bruce." Alfred replied one last time as he reopened the door of his Master's beloved study. "But I'll leave you with this- is she worth it? Is she worth the risk?" A small smile crept across his face.

 _What?_

"W-What?" the speechless tycoon whirled around.

"Is she worth it, sir?"

Those words. Bruce knew those words. Selina said those very same words in his dream.

"I love her, Alfred." The famed bachelor blurted out in defeat. Alfred popped his head back in and smiled. "We know, sir."

And with that, Alfred slowly shut the door.


End file.
